La Bella y La Bestia
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: ¿Podrías vivir en un mundo de mentiras? Toda tu vida a sido un engaño,tus amigos te miente,todo a tu alrededor es un fraude,hasta el amor que un día juraste amar?Pero nada se quedará así ella guarda un oscuro secreto que cambiara las cosas,el destino los volverá a unir para ser felices o no? Según todos ella es "normal"/Solo quiero protegerte de todo aunque muera en el intento...
1. Una Nueva Vida!

**Bueno les dije q iba a ver 2 temporada y aquí esta espero que les guste y gracias a todos por comentar la historia anterior Arigato!**

**N/A: Si no leyeron Una y Mil rosas negras tal vez,Solo tal vez no entiendan esta historia**

**Las PPG/RRB son hermanos/as**

**Tienen 15 años**

**Esto es otra era, tal ves no estoy segura ellos/as no recuerden nada**

**Eso es todo ahora el CAP!**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en el Colegio Bilingüe de Cerro Viento, es un prestigioso colegio que tiene 2 edificios de 3 pisos conectados por la cafeteria, un enorme gimnasio,cancha de fútbol,voleibol,y una enorme estacionamiento donde...

Hermano ya llegamos?-preunta malhumorado chico de cabellos azabache y ojos verde oscuro

Butch eres un impaciente-regaño un chico rubio y ojos azul oscuro

Boomer tiene razón se paciente ya casi llegamos- decía un chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos carmesí un poco frustrado pero contento _"Hoy es un día especial" _pensó

Mientras en el salón A-1 se encontraba una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas recostada en la silla con la cabeza abajo y... dormida?

Señorita Utonio-dijo la profesora Mitson,cabellos negro y ojos morados-Señorita Utonio-volvió a repetir más fuerte para que la susodicha le contestara

Mmm..quien eres-dijo suavemente Bombón-Te conozco?...tu eres...

SEÑORITA UTONIO-le gritó la profesora en su oído

Presente-contestó de repente alzando la mano,todos los de la clase se empezaron a reír,sus hermanas solo la miraban preocupadas

Esta es la segunda vez que se duerme en mi clase-dijo la profesora con reproche

Lo siento mucho no volverá a pasar profesora Mitson-dijo apenada

Eso espero-dijo mirándola-Que te pasa Bombón-dijo suavemente,al ver que ella no entendía siguió-Tu eres una excelente estudiante,pero..los últimos días has estado muy distraída ¿te pasa algo que me quieras contar?-le pregunto amablemente

No, Señorita Mitson es solo..que creo que es por el cansancio eso es..todo-dijo nerviosa y no muy segura de lo que acaba de decir

Bueno en ese caso deberías descansar más y no esforzarte tanto-la reconfortó dándole una palmadita en la espalda

Ok...lo intentaré-le respondió y en ese momento sonó el timbre de salida

Bueno chicos hasta mañana-le dijo con una sonrisa-Ah! antes que se me olvide acuérdense todos de hacer sus tareas-les recordó

Está bien profe-dijeron sin ánimos todos los alumnos/as

Ya afuera del salón,las hermanas de Bombón se les acercaron corriendo donde ella y...

Que pasa Bombón-le pregunto preocupada su hermana menor,ellas es rubia y tiene los ojos azul claro

No me digas que de nuevo ese sueño-dijo su hermana del medio,cabello azabache y ojos verde claro

Sí..-admitió Bombón con un pequeño sonrojo-Burbuja,Bellota...es solo que siento que a ese chico yo lo conozco de alguna parte esos ojos rojos carmesí,esa mirada indiferente,la cabellera y cuando estoy apunto de saber su nombre ¡BANG! me despierto- dijo desilusionada

Como es ese sueño-le pregunto con intriga Burbuja

No es como un lugar,solo hay oscuridad y la otra mitad hay luz ese chico estás en la oscuridad,yo de curiosa voy a verlo mejor pero el cada vez se aleja,yo trato de alcanzarlo pero no puedo,siento como si me arrancara un pedazo de algo muy valioso para mi,es una sensación muy extraña,pero a la vez muy cálida y reconfortante-dijo Bombón

_"Será posible que ella..."_pensaron Burbuja y Bellota se miraron _"No,no eso no puede ser"_lo negaron

Burbuja,Bellota-las llamó Bombón sacándolas de sus pensamientos

Mmphm-contestaron distraídas

Ese chico tenía un collar muy extraño,pero no logré verlo bien-dijo confundida y pensativa-Pero saben que es lo más extraño?

Bombón-le gritó Bellota-Que podría ser más extraño-dijo con total sarcasmo-Escucha aquí esta mi conclusión estás LOCAMENTE! obsesionada con un chico misterioso que solo aparece en tus sueños...eso es una locura-dijo negandolo y enojada _"No quiero saber nada más de ellos,ellos se fueron, no volverán,no quiero saber nada..nada ni menos de..él" _pensaba con los ojos cerrados Bellota

BELLOTA!-la regaño Burbuja _"Sé en lo que está pensando pero esa tampoco no es razón para decirle eso a nuestra hermana yo tampoco no lo quiero..ver" _pensó _"Se podría decir que ella es la que más sufre con todo esto" _pensaba mirando a su hermana con dolor y culpa

Que!-respondió brusco-Acaso dije algo malo-decía haciéndose la inocente,Burbuja solo negó la cabeza a veces su hermana se pasa de la raya.

Déjala Burbuja yo creo que ella tiene razón-decía triste y dolida por que Bellota prácticamente la está tratando como una psicópata

No le hagas caso sabes como es ella-dijo solo que se acordó de algo y la tiene un poco alterada eso es todo...vamos ahora dime que fue lo extraño-la ánimo

Mmm...bueno ese chico me decía que...yo...-se detuvo porque sintió una sensación extraña miro un poco sobre su hombro y le pareció ver al chico cuando miró bien,la silueta desapareció y por inercia dio dos pasos hacia atrás _"Habrá sido mi imaginación" _se preguntaba entre confundida y alegre pero porque?

BOMBÓN!-gritaron su hermanas sorprendidas y sacándola de sus pensamientos-Tu..collar..está...

¿Ah?-preguntó confundida y cuando miró su cuello-¿Pero..que...

Conti...

* * *

**Espero que les aiga gustado DEJEN REVIEWS! Se que está muy corto pero el otro trataré de hacerlo más largo y muxas gracias por tomarse un tiempo por leer el cap!**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	2. El regreso!

**Gracias a catSeeU por darme las ideas para terminar el cap ARIGATO! y gracias a dickory5 por leer la historia muxas gracias!Lia-sennenko!gisselle23 gracias!**

**N/A: Aclaro yo no soy perversa -.-**

**Bellota,Butch solo recuerdan algunas cosas pronto sabrán cuales**

**Boomer bueno se enterarán en este cap! **

**Burbuja todavía estoy indecisa**

**Brick y Bombón eso si estoy 100% segura que no recuerdan nada!**

**Y los separe por el simple hecho que estoy LOCA! y porque mi cabeza lo decidió. PD:Yo no tuve la culpa ella me obligo!**

**Las ppg/rrb no son míos (ojalá lo fuera) pero lamentablemente le pertenecen a lo que las/os hizo sin más que decir el Cap!**

* * *

¿Pero..que..-cuando miró su collar de un sol que tiene escarcha plateada de esté brillaba un luz muy fuerte,Bombón miró a sus hermanas esperando que les dijera que significa,pero ellas están paralizadas mirándola,entonces Bombón miró sus collares,el de Burbuja es tiene la cadena celeste y el dije de una mariposa azul oscuro con escarcha plateada,el de Bellota tiene la cadena verde claro y el dije de una estrella pintada con verde oscuro con escarcha plateada,-Hermanas...sus collares..también están...-no termino porque se desmayó,Bellota la agarró para que no se golpeara.

Bellota será posible que ellos...-dijo Burbuja preocupada

No lo sé-contesto _"Ni lo quiero saber"_pensó-Pero ahora lo primero es llevar a Bombón a la casa,después decidiremos entre las cuatro que hacer-dijo decidida y poniéndose a Bombón en su espalda.

Ok...-dijo Burbuja no muy segura

Bellota la miró y vio que en su cara había mucha preocupación-Burbuja todo va a estar bien,hemos pasado por cosas peores-les respondió con una sonrisa

Si pero que pasa si ellos están aquí y sí el sabe la verdad vendrá por ella también quiere decir que los del consejo saben que ella esta en esta era..-le decía Burbuja con los ojos aguados

No creo que los tontos les hagan dicho,solo es pura coincidencia y no estamos seguras de que ellos están de vuelta tranquila,no pasara nada si estamos juntas en esto-la ánimo un poco

Si tienes mucha razón-le dijo

Ven vayámonos que aunque no lo creas Bombón pesa mucho mm...creo que es por los tantos dulces que se come por día-dijo con burla, haciendo que Burbuja volviera a sonreír _"Si ellos están de regreso lo sabremos muy pronto...y no voy a dejar que él se encuentre con Bombón" _pensó y antes que las dos cruzaran la puerta,Burbuja vio a un chico de ojos azul oscuro y Bellota a uno con los ojos verde oscuro entrando al colegio,las dos pararon tan fuerte que a Bellota casi se le cae Bombón y a Burbuja casi se cae al suelo de cara si no fuera por el gran equilibrio que tiene,las dos miraron para atrás pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos chicos,no le hicieron caso y siguieron afuera donde un carro los esperaba..

Burbuja ve adelante-le ordenó Bellota,ella solo asintió

Señoritas..-dijo el chófer pero al ver a Bombón se asustó-Que le ha pasado a la Bombón

Más tarde te lo explicamos Adam,ahora hay que llevar a nuestra hermana rápido a la casa-dijo Burbuja angustiada

Bellota se sentó atrás y Bombón recostada en las piernas de ellas y hacía muchos gestos,Al llegar a la casa Adam ayudó a Bellota a subir a Bombón a su cuarto**(imagínense el cuarto como el de un castillo y de color rosa claro y el de Burbuja y Bellota también pero con su respectivo color) **

Le avisaré a tu padre-dijo Adam,es de cabello claro y ojos café oscuro,iba a salir cuando una mano lo detuvo.

No,no quiero que nuestro padre se entere de esto-dijo Bellota

Pero..Bellota-dijo un poco asustada Burbuja

Nada de peros,por favor te lo pido Adam no se lo digas-le dijo Bellota con un poco de tono de suplica en su voz

Adam se sorprendió no es muy común que Bellota te pidiera un favor _"Debe ser algo muy personal entre hermanas" _pensó-Ok, pero mantenganme al tanto de su estado,no quiero que sus padre me corte en pedazitos y se los de a los tiburones-dijo sudando e imaginándose

Ji,ji,ji-se empezó a reír Burbuja

NO es gracioso-le dijo enojado Adam

Ok..te mantenemos al tanto de todo-respondió Bellota-Ahora sal del cuarto

Esta bien-masculló Adam antes de cerrar la puerta

Burbuja se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a quitarle los cabellos de la cara a Bombón

Ay!Hermanita..no queríamos que pasaras por esto-dijo Burbuja con los ojos aguados

No podemos huir para siempre de nuestro destino-dijo Bellota

Creo que tienes razón-respondió y paso su mano por la frente de Bombón-BELLOTA!-chilló

Que pasa-pregunto a lado de ella

Bombón tiene demasiada fiebre,además está sudando mucho-dijo preocupada

Rayos..-masculló-Burbuja llama a papá y dile que Bombón se desmayó o está enferma no se inventate algo pero nada de decirle lo que paso hoy en la escuela ok?-dijo Bellota, Burbuja solo asintió y salio del cuarto.

Bellota miró a su hermana y luego a su collar y lo apretó _"Será que ya llegó la hora de que ella despierte y que su destino se cumpla" _pensó

No,yo no lo creo-dijo una voz a lado de ella,Bellota se giró y vio a su fiel mascota,más que eso su eterna compañera.

Hola! Esmeralda-la saludó

Hola!-contestó, ella es un tigre **(cachorro)**de color amarillo con chocolate y las patitas blancas ojos color verde claro **(igual que Bellota)**,rayas negras por todos lados,nariz de color chocolate y sus largos bigotes grises **(bajo) **y en unas de las patas de adelante,la derecha debajo tiene una estrella pintada de verde oscuro-Ella todavía no está lista-le dijo despacio y saltando y poniéndose en las piernas de Bellota y ella la empezó a acariciar

Grr..-ronroneaba Esmeralda

Pero si ellos están de vuelta eso quiero decir...-pero Esmeralda no la dejo terminar

Ellos de seguro están aquí-le afirmo Esmeralda-Bellota-la llamó

Mmmphm-dijo distraída y temiendo que le dijera algo que no quería escuchar.

Deben estar lista para lo que venga-le dijo seria y luego desapareció

Entiendo-dijo para sí misma _"Que querrán ellos" _se preguntaba

En el colegio en la oficina del director

*TOCK**TOCK*-se oyó

PASE-gritó el director desde adentro

La puerta se abrió y se dejo ver a tres chicos..

Oh!-exclamó sorprendido el director Felix-Señoritos Him; no esperaba verlos por aquí hasta el lunes

Eso se suponía-dijo enojado Butch

Lo que pasa es que queríamos entregarle estos papeles-dijo Brick

Habla por ti mismo-masculló Butch

Y porque no me lo mandaron por e-mail o fax-preguntó,ignorando lo que anteriormente dijo Butch

Queríamos entregárselo en sus manos y de paso ver el colegio-dijo Brick,Butch solo rodó los ojos y Boomer estaba pensativo.

_"Me estoy volviendo loco o aquella chica que vi era...no no puede ser ella,ellas se fueron a otra era;será posible que nos fuéramos a la misma"_se preguntaba Boomer

Boomer te pasa algo?-dijo Brick

Ah? no, no es nada-contesto nervioso,por el rabillo del ojos miró a su Hermano Butch y tenía una cara diciendo _"A mi tu no me engañas" _Boomer solo quitó la mirada.

Brick miro a sus hermanos y-Si quieren se pueden ir yo me quedare a ver el colegio-les propuso

No,yo me quedo-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

Ya que no me voy a ir solo a la casa,así que me quedo-dijo Butch desanimado

Ok!como quieran-dijo indiferente Brick

En ese caso yo mismo le voy a dar el tour que les parece-le pregunto

Así que el viejo este nos va a dar un paseo que aburrido-dijo descontento Butch

Que querías a una chica linda-le pregunto con sarcasmo el director

Si!-dijo emocionado-Ay una por aquí

No,no lo hay-contesto enojado el director-veo que voy a tener problemas contigo

Disculpe a mi hermano es que le falta bastante neuronas-dijo divertido Boomer

Brick y el se empezaron a reír y Butch se puso rojo de la ira,le iba a pegar a Boomer cuando...

Ya para-le ordenó Brick,Butch lo miró con rabia y luego a Boomer y se relajó y le dedicó una mirada asesina a Boomer,esté solo lo ignoro

Bueno empecemos-dijo el director salieron y les mostró los salones,la cancha,el gimnasio,los sótanos, se moría del aburrimiento..

_"_ _Mejor me hubiera ido solo para la casa"_pensaba Butch cuando por el rabillo del ojo capto una foto que le llamó mucho la atención y paró sus hermanos se extrañaron y le preguntaron

Que te pasa-les dijeron

Quien es ella-le pregunto al director

Ella es Bellota Utonio-dijo el director-Es nuestra mejor alumna en deportes ha ganados los tres últimos años el primer lugar,pero como estudiante no puedo decir lo mismo-dijo alegre y descontento

¿Eh? a que se refiere-dijo intrigado Butch,Brick lo miraba raro y Boomer solo trataba de ignorarlo

Es una excelente deportista,pero una mala alumna no lo digo por sus notas sino su comportamiento,además..creo que se llevarían muy bien-dijo con picardía

Hay que aceptar que tiene lo suyo,tal vez sea mi nueva presa-dijo lamiéndose los labios

Jajaja,Buena suerte chico-dijo riéndose el director-El último que lo intento esta ahora mismo en el hospital..tal vez tu tengas más suerte que él-dijo advirtiéndole

Si..tal ves la tenga-dijo bajo y siguió caminando

Director-lo llamó Boomer

Dígame-le contestó

No nada-dijo _"No puedo preguntar si ellas se encuentran aquí, si mis hermanos están" _pensó descontento

Ya acabado el tour se despidieron del director,llegaron a su casa y cada uno se fue a su cuarto **(también imagínenselo como los de los castillos,solo que cada uno con su respectivo color) **

Porque no me puedo sacar esa idea de la cabeza-dijo Boomer caminando de un lado para otro en su cuarto

Si sigues vas abrir un hoyo al piso-dijo una voz proveniente de la cama,conocida para Boomer voltio y vio a su mejor amigo mirándolo fijamente

Con ahí estabas-dijo Boomer y se acostó boca abajo con la almohada en la cara-Porque Chip...porque no me la puedo car de la cabeza,lo nuestro es... prohibido-dijo llorando

No se que responderte lo...siento-dijo Chip y se acostó a lado de su fiel amo,mientras lo acompañaba en sus lamentos

En la casa de los Utonio...

Burbuja caminaba por los pasillos buscando a su padre, junto a su compañera Zafiro es un tigre **(cachorro)**de color amarillo con chocolate,rayas negras por todos lados y las patitas blancas,ojos color azul claro **(como los de** **Burbuja) **su nariz de color chocolate y sus largos bigotes grises **(bajo) **y en unas de las patas de adelante,la derecha debajo tiene una mariposa azul oscuro...

No te preocupes que la hora de que ella despierte está muy lejos-le decía Zafiro para animarla un poco

Si debes tener razón-le dijo más confiada

En el cuarto de Boomer...

Arráncame este sentimiento no lo quiero tener no puedo...no quiero..no...quiero-decía entre llantos agarrándose el collar que brillaba pero con una luz entre triste y confundida, el collar de Boomer tiene la cadena azul oscuro y el dije de una burbuja pintada de azul claro con alas de ángel negras con rayas doradas por todos los bordes

En verdad no quieres-le cuestionaba Chip es un león **(cachorro) **de color blanco con manchas negras,las patas grises **(pero bajito)** sus ojos color azul oscuro **(como los de Boomer)**,su nariz de color negro,sus largos bigotes blanco,en unas de sus patitas de adelante abajo tiene una burbuja de color azul claro,unas alas de ángel negras

Yo..yo...-tartamudeaba

Eso pensé-dijo y luego desapareció

Boomer giro la cabeza y vio que Chip se había ido...

Chip..-dijo para sí mismo,cerro los ojos y recordó cuando se conocieron él y Burbuja...

_"Flashback"_

_Esta paseando como siempre por el parque_ **(el parque es como el que aparece en el anime)**_ viendo a los niños jugar cuando de pronto todos los niños subieron las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_¿Ah?-me dije a mi mismo,me dio por mirar al cielo y vi un montón de burbujas volando hacia las nubes_

_¿Quién podrá estar haciendo eso?-me dije intrigado y corrí por las escaleras al llegar vi a una chica rubia que tenía su cabello recogido en dos coletas,estaba vestida con unos zapatos escolares,una falda azul con rayas blancas y una camisa blanca de mangas corta,me le quede viendo como manso bobo,tal vez se sintió observada ya que miró para atrás y al verme me sonrió..._

_Te gustan las burbujas-me pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa,yo solo pude asentir,ella se rió bajito por mi comportamiento yo me sonroje ya que sentí mis mejillas arder un poco_

_Ven siéntate conmigo-me ofreció,yo no sabía que decir las palabras no me salían,estaba cautivado con su belleza-Claro si quieres-volvió a decir_

_Esta..bien-dije nervioso, me senté a su lado y pude observar que tiene unos ojos azules como el cielo nada se podría comparar con tal belleza_

_Si quieres te enseño un truco-me dijo_

_Claro vamos a ver que tan buena eres-le dije retándola un poco_

_Jaja,luego no te caigas para atrás-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona_

_No lo creo-le conteste_

_Bueno observa y aprende-me dijo_

_Lo dudo-respondí,ella solo me ignoro sopló una gran burbuja me miró y sonrió después sopló un poco más bajo y adentro de la gigantesca burbuja aparecieron otras más pequeñas_

_Es hermoso-le dije __sorprendido_

_Y ahora mira-me contestó sopló y la gran burbuja se rompió y las pequeñas se elevaron al cielo como si de un tornado se tratará-Déjalas volar,libremente buscando la felicidad-dijo y sonrió_

_Bueno creo que me equivoque eso fue ASOMBROSO!-le dije contento_

_Me alegro que te haya gustado-me sonrió y me extendió la mano-Mucho gusto me llamó Miyako Gotokuji y tu_

_Yo agarré su mano y le dije-El gusto es mío me llamo Boomer Him-ella se sorprendió al escuchar mi nombre-Pasa algo _

_No nada-me contesto con una sonrisa que parecía más que sincera_

_"Fin del Flashback" _

En ese tiempo no sabía por que te habías sorprendido pero ahora todo encaja a la perfección,ese día nos las pasamos juntos hasta la hora que te tenías que ir porque todo termino así-se preguntaba y de nuevo esa sensación en su pecho

No..puedo..no..puedo amarla-se repetía varias veces,pero aunque de su boca saliera esas palabras su corazón se negaba rotundamente a no hacerle caso

Burbuja...-susurro con los ojos aguados y rojos,mirando por la ventana para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido...

En la casa de los Utonio...

Burbuja iba cantando una canción muy alegre cuando...

Boomer...-susurro y se toco el corazón como si lo hubieran apuñalado, empezó a llorar...

Conti...

* * *

**Espero que les aiga gustado el cap! gracias por comentar y recuerden dejar RREVIEWS! vivo por eso el otro cap voy a tratar de hacerlo de Bombón y Brick**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. El Sueño!

**Gracias a todos por comentar ustedes son la razón por la cual sigo subiendo capítulos!**

**N/A: En este cap! está partido a la mitad (mas o menos), de ButchxBellota y la otra de BrickxBombón!**

**AH! antes de que se me olvide si:_ hshsjkaxj _estás leyendo esto siento mucho que no te haya gustado e intentaré mejorar mis faltas y ponerle más imaginación pero no puedo hacerlo todo pronto,porque los demás se enredarían y no tendría sentido nada, pero si sigues leyendo y siguiendo la historia tal vez te guste! Eso era todo Ahora el Cap!**

* * *

Boomer..-susurro tocándose el pecho como si la hubieran apuñalado y empezó a llorar...

Burbuja-dijo Zafiro preocupada,pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados-BURBUJA!-le grito

¿Eh?..que pasa?-le pregunto desconcertada y mirando por todos lados

Lo mismo te pregunto-le dijo Zafiro

Burbuja miró a Zafiro y vio que en los ojos de ella abundaba la preocupación,se toco las mejillas y las tenía empapadas y se las seco-Mira haya está papá-dijo cambiando de tema _"Porque empecé a llorar de la nada?...pero cuando dije ese nombre sentí una __calidez..¿Que me está pasando? ¿Estoy tan confundida? _pensaba Burbuja y cerró los ojos,empezó a correr más,mientras derramaba más lagrimas

Burbuja...CUIDADO!-gritó Zafiro pero ya era demasiado tarde

¿Que?-dijo y miró adelante y se estrelló con alguien,miró bien y se trataba de su padre-Papá..-susurro y lo abrazó

Que pasa princesa-dijo preocupado el -Porque lloras-dijo desconcertado y sintiendo un poco mojado su suéter

_"Ahora que hago no le puedo decir" _pensó-Lo que pasa es que Bombón está muy mal papá-dijo sollozando

¿Que?¿Pero Como?-dijo exaltado-¿Que le paso?

No lo sé, estábamos saliendo de la escuela y de pronto se desmayó,la trajimos lo más rápido posible-dijo con la cabeza abajo _"No me gusta mentirle" _pensó triste

¿Donde está?-le pregunto

Está en su cuarto tiene mucha fiebre cuando salía a buscarte-dijo

Vamos-le extendió la mano para que se parara y empezaron a correr para llegar al cuarto de Bombón y en el camino su padre le dijo a ella...

A mi tu no me mientes a ti te pasa algo más-le dijo mirándola de reojo,Burbuja se sorprendió y agacho la cabeza...

La casa de los Him..en el cuarto de Butch...

Bellota..-susurraba con una sonrisa-Un nombre bonito no crees Rex?-le pregunto a su león,mientras jugaba con su collar,tiene la cadena verde oscuro y el dije de una carabela con los bordes de verde claro**  
**

Si..es bonito-decía Rex no muy convencido es un león **(cachorro) **de color blanco con manchas negras,las patas grises **(pero bajito)** sus ojos color verde oscuro **(como los de Butch)**,su nariz de color negro,sus largos bigotes blanco,en unas de sus patitas de adelante abajo tiene una carabela pintada de verde claro y los bordes de plateado-Que tratas de hacer Butch?Sabes que ella es nuestra enemiga y no podemos interactuar con ellas

Yo nada,porque la pregunta-le pregunto ofendido Butch-Si lo sé me lo explicaste el primer día que nos conocimos,me dijiste que en un futuro no las íbamos a encontrar y tendrías que destruirlas que era nuestro deber y sobretodo a la princesa

Te conozco Butch no me engañas-dijo Rex subiéndose a la cama,donde estás Butch acostado-Y me alegra que te acuerdes y espero que cumplas tu misión

Solo digo que es un bonito nombre es todo...y se cual es mi misión que te preocupa?-dijo Butch _"Además es una chica muy linda y si el director dice que no deja que nadie la toque será un premio más a mi colección...me recuerda a alguien?" _pensó

BUTCH!-le gritó Rex

¿Ah?-preguntó asustado y miró a Rex-QUE TE PASA YA CASI ME DORMÍA

Eres raro me haces una pregunta y luego me gritas porque te despierto-dijo desconcertado y para cambiar el tema le dijo-Lo siento es que pensé..nada-dijo Rex

Está bien-dijo Butch y cerró los ojos y recordó

_"Flashback"_

_Me encontraba en la cancha de fútbol jugando con unos amigos y de pronto uno patio la pelota y cayó por la calle y..._

_¡AUCH!-se escuchó la voz de una..chica?_

_Oh! perdón-dije llegando a ella_

_Eres tarado o te haces-dijo la chica enojada _

_Te dije que lo sentía! Estúpida-le dije gritando_

_Estúpido eres tú mmm..oye-me pregunto_

_Que quieres-le contesté de mala gana_

_Te la doy si..me dejas jugar-me dijo con las manos en la cintura y con una sonrisa de "yo gano tu pierdes"_

_Ja! ni loco te dejo jugar-dijo desafiante_

_Entonces despídete de tu balón-me dijo y saco una aguja de no se donde y la acercó al balón_

_NO!-grite-Ok te dejaré jugar..-dije mascullando_

_Está bien-dijo sonriendo _

_Esa tarde nos la pasamos jugando y sorprendente aunque me cueste admitirlo la chica jugaba bien al final ganamos 3-0 _

_Oye como te llamas-le pregunto_

_Yo me llamo..._

_"Fin del Flashback" _

BUTCH!-me gritó alguien en mi oído

AHH..-gritó y se cayó de la cama

La cena ya está lista-dijo Boomer

Boomer..-lo llamó Butch y un aura oscura lo rodeaba-Te maté...-dijo con una sonrisa tétrica y se lanzo pero Boomer lo esquivó y empezó a correr-TE VOY A MATAR!

Que! y ahora yo que hice-dijo Boomer llorando comicamente

VEN ACÁ BASTARDO-gritó Butch como psicópata

_"Que alguien me ayude" _pensaba Boomer asustado

En el cuarto de Bombón...

Bellota se encontraba mirando la ventana a las pocas estrellas que había...

En que piensas-le preguntó Esmeralda que se montó en sus piernas y Bellota la empezó acariciar

Presiento que algo va a ocurrir mañana...no quiero que él y ella se encuentre-preguntó con los ojos cerrados de frustración

No puedes enfrentar al destino,además ya estaba escrito ellos cualquier día se encontrarían-le dijo Esmeralda tranquila _"Ahora lo que me preocupa eres tú" _pensó mirando a los ojos a Bellota

Pasa algo?-le preguntó Bellota

No nada-le contestó _"Todo dependerá del destino y que pase el día de mañana" _pensó

Bellota cerró los ojos y recordó algo...

_"Flashback"_

_Me encontraba en el parque tirada en el suelo mirando a las estrellas cuando siento la presencia de alguien a lado mío me giro y veo a un chico y..._

_Me puedo sentar Bellota?-me pregunta amable_

_Claro!-le respondo_

_Es una bonita noche no crees-me pregunto_

_Si-dije desanimada_

_Que te pasa?-en su voz sonaba preocupada_

_Butch..yo..._

_"Fin del Flashback" _

BUTCH!-gritó Bellota

QUE!-gritó Esmeralda sorprendida-De..donde..sacaste..ese..nombre.-dijo nerviosa

Sabes quien es-pregunto Bellota mirando a Esmeralda a los ojos

Yo..no..claro..que..no-dijo aún más nerviosa

ESMERALDA-gritó y la agarró-Dime quien es-le pregunto furiosa

Pero..sueltame..-dijo y Bellota le hizo caso-Es el enemigo de quien te hablé

Del que debemos destruir,porque protege al príncipe-le pregunto,ella asintió-Ahh..ya ok!

QUE!Eso era todo por casi me matas LOCA!-le gritó

Jo" no seas exagerada-dijo Bellota

Esmeralda le iba a contestar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe...

_Te salvaste-susurro y luego desapreció _

QUE LE PASO A TU HERMANA-gritó eufórico su padre

Cálmate no es nada grave-dijo Bellota

COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME-le gritó

PAPÁ-le gritó ella también-Podrías dejar de gritar que me duelen los oídos y la vas a despertar

Lo siento-dijo avergonzado-Que le paso?

No es nada grave ya llamamos al médico y dijo que solo necesita descansar-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado,Bellota miró a Burbuja de reojo y está con la mirada le decía _"Mientes" _y Bellota le devolvía la diciendo _"Después te explico" _Burbuja entendió y miró a su padre

Padre será mejor que vayas a cenar tengo entendido que no habías almorzado-le dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa

Yo me quiero quedar con Bombón-le dijo su padre suplicando

A Burbuja se le partió el corazón a ver a su padre así y miró a Bellota y con la mirada le dijo _"Ayúdame" _

Nosotras nos quedamos con ella y después pasamos a tu habitación para decirte como sigue ok?-le dijo Bellota

Supongo que sí-dijo su padre no muy convencido y antes de cerrar la puerta vio a su hija mayor acostada en la cama y moviéndose como si tuviera una pesadilla y luego a sus dos hijas menores _"Se que me están mintiendo" _pensó triste,ellas lo comprendieron y solo agacharon la cabeza,el se fue dejándolas solas

Que es lo que me tienes que decir,que le mentiste a nuestro padre-le dijo Burbuja para romper un poco el silencio

Se la ha pasado diciendo el nombre de él-dijo Bellota mirando a su hermana

Esto es malo-susurro Burbuja y vio como el collar de Bombón brillaba

En la casa de los Him...en el cuarto de Brick...

Butch y Boomer después de pelear fueron a avisarle a su hermano Brick pero al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa el estaba dormido

Esto es muy malo-susurro Boomer

No tienes ni idea-susurro Butch al ver el collar de Brick brillar su collar que tiene la cadena rojo oscuro y el dije de un luna pero boca arriba pintada de negro y los alrededores de rosa claro

**Atención: Esto es un sueño de..Tan..Tan.. de BRICKXBLOSS espero y lo entiendan voy a hacer todo lo posible!**

_"Mundo de los Recuerdos" _

_P.O.V de Bombón_

_Me encontraba en el bosque más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto,había una cascada hermosa,con flores rojas y rosadas,los animales paseaban tranquilamente,me iba adentrando cuando..._

_P.O.V de Brick_

_Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en mi cuarto y cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en este hermoso bosque,me fui adentrando más para ver a quien podría estar cuando...  
_

_P.O.V General_

_**"Esa/e soy yo" **pensaron exaltados y sorprendidos,se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos_ **(ellos se encontraban a pocos metros pero no se veían) **

_A lo lejos se podían ver a dos niños,el primero era un niño de cabellos anaranjados fuerte y ojos rojos como la sangre por su tamaño se podía ver que tenía como unos cuatro años,el segundo era una niña de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosa un poco fuerte pero no tanto era como un año menor que el niño así que tenía tres años,estaban alegremente jugando..._

**_Una ciudad teñida por el cielo del atardecer _**_  
_

**_Y te veo de perfil_**

**_"Que es esto, que está pasando" _**_se preguntaban y seguían mirando_

_Oye-gritaba el niño-Ven a ver lo que encontré Bombón_

_Ya voy Brick-gritaba la niña escondiendo algo en sus bolsillo de la falda y corriendo donde él con los brazos abiertos y le gritó-Atrapame...  
_

_**Brick...-susurro Bombón **__** y cerró los ojos para pensar**_  


_**Bombón..-susurro Brick y cerró los ojos pensando**_

_**¿Que es lo que piensas?**  
_

_**¿Que es lo que miras?**_

_**¿Que es lo que sientes?**_

_Y se lanzó..._

_Te atrape-dijo el pequeño Brick con una sonrisa y con Bombón en los brazos_

_Si lo hiciste-dijo sonrojada-Ya me puedes..bajar_

_Ah! Si claro-dijo sonrojado_

_**Brick y Bombón no comprendían nada pero de algo estaban seguro/a que esto tiene que ver con su futuro y siguió observando**  
_

_**Tal vez si pudiéramos**_

_**Ver lo que el futuro nos aguarda  
**_

_**Entonces agarraría tu mano**_

_**Y correríamos sin parar**_

_Ven te tengo que mostrar algo-le dijo Brick y le agarro la mano y empezaron a correr sonriéndose y subieron por unas rocas y luego caminaron hasta llegar a una cueva que estaba en escondida detrás de la cascada_

_**"Los tengo que seguir" pensaron y salieron de su escondite mirando para delante sin voltear a ver lo que tenían a lado,subieron por las mismas rocas y se escondieron ya adentro de la cueva...** _

_Que bello-dijo Bombón mirando a una pequeña flor que tenía en el centro una forma de corazón y sus colores eran rosa y rojo_

_Es para ti-dijo Brick_

_Para mi?-pregunto Bombón sonrojada_

_Sí-dijo-Bombón yo..._

_**"Se le va a declarar" pensaron los dos sorprendidos y sonrojados por estar observándolos**_

_**Recuperar los sueños,el amor y las alegrías **_

_** Incluso ahora,no es demasiado tarde**  
_

_**De las cosas físicas,que siguen aquí**_

_**Te aseguro que...**_

_**Nadie te culpará**_

_Tu..-lo incito Bombón_

_Yo Te..a.._

_**Brick y Bombón no pudieron escuchar nada más porque un agujero los arrastro dentro y lo mando a otro recuerdo... **_

_Se encontraban en un bosque con un lago al frente y la luna reflejada en el lago,miraron arriba y había un gran árbol de cerezo,donde se encontraban dos jóvenes de trece años mirando a las estrellas,ellos también miraron..._

_**"El cielo está hermoso" pensaron con una sonrisa ¿Quienes serán esos chicos? ¿Que significara todo esto? se preguntaban**  
_

_**El tiempo va deprisa****  
**_

_**Y mi corazón está empezando a olvidar**_

_Los dos jóvenes se pararon se sonrieron y dijeron..._

_Ya me tengo que ir-les dio una sonrisa falsa el uno al otro_

_Me prometes que nos volveremos a ver-le dijo el chico con la cabeza abajo_

_Brick..ya te dije que no importa los demás yo quiero estar contigo-le dijo la chica abrazándolo_

_Yo igual..nadie nos va a separar nis nuestros hermanos-dijo Brick sonriendo-Bombón no sabes por cuanto tiempo había soñado con este momento...-le dijo entrelazando las manos con las de ellas_

_Lo sé y es un sueño hecho realidad-dijo sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios -Ya es hora de irnos-dijo,él solo asintió y emprendieron el vuelo agarrados de las manos ya encima del lago se soltaron y cada uno siguió con su camino_

_**Bombón empezó a llorar no entendía nada que era todo esto ¿Quien era Brick? ¿Que relación tenía con él? y salió de donde estaba escondida y...**  
_

_**Brick también se preguntaba lo mismo y se sentía tan frustrado y fue cuando...**_

_**¿Te gusta como convertí el flujo lleno de recuerdos en tan solo una foto?  
**_

_**Tu dijiste que te encantaba este lugar**_

_**Y por tus mejillas calleron **_

_**Lagrimas rojas**_

_Y a los dos le cayó una foto la de Brick estaba el con una chica parecida a él solo que ella tenía unos hermosos ojos rosas,los dos parecían muy felices,ella sostenía un peleche de un perrito,mientras él le sonreía contento  
_

_La de Bombón era cuando ellos estaban pequeños,ella se encontraba jugando con un mariposa y él estaba detrás de ella con los brazos alrededor de la cabeza sonriendo_

_**¿Quién eres? ¿Nos volveremos a encontrar? **pensaron los dos agarrando fuerte la foto_

_**Y tuve la sensación de que no nos volveríamos a ver  
**_

_**Tus lágrimas,tus mentiras y tu tristeza**_

_**Nuestra separación es el comienzo **_

_**De una historia que solo los dos conocemos**_

_**Te prometo que...**_

_Bombón y Brick se acercaron al lago y se sentaron para admirarlo miraron a lado y vieron el reflejo del otro_ **(Una pared invisible los separaban solo podían ver lo que su corazón quería) **

_Brick y Bombón se acercaron y miraron la figura que estaba en el reflejo,y sin dudas supo que era ella/él apoyó su mano en la pared y ella/él imitó el gesto,los dos cerraron los ojos pensando **"Quiero saber quien eres..quiero volvernos a encontrar" **pensaron con todas las fuerzas y poniendo su mano libre en el corazón_

_Brick..-susurro_

_Bombón..-susurro_

_**Nos volveremos a encontrar**  
_

_**Así,es el susurro crece a los lejos**_

_**Y tu sombra desaparece tras el horizonte**_

_**Dime que todo aquello**_

_**No hubo nada en vano** _

_Los dos se arrescostaron en la pared y fueron cayéndose poco a poco hasta tocar el piso,abrieron los ojos y vieron al cielo y una estrella fugaz paso _

_**"Que tonto/a soy como voy a pedir algo imposible""Solo él/ella aparece en mi imaginación nunca se haría realidad es algo tan absurdo" **pensaron tristes y decepcionados,con una sonrisa falsa  
_

_Los dos se acostaron en el pasto de lado **"Solo quiero despertar de está ilusión" **pensaron, al mismo tiempo cerraron los ojos,mientras unas lagrimas se les resbalaban por las mejillas_

_**Recuerdo tus sueños,tu amor y tus alegrías **  
_

_**Y siempre lo haré**_

_**Que las cosas físicas sean las únicas que sigan aquí **_

_**Es algo que no puedo creer**_

_"Fin del Mundo de los Recuerdos" _

Bellota y Burbuja se habían quedado para vigilar a su hermana y vieron cuando de sus ojos cerrados les resbalaban varias lagrimas..

Que habrá pasado-dijo Burbuja preocupada y viendo que su collar ya había dejado de brillar

No lo sé pero tal vez lo aberiguemos mañana-le dijo Bellota-Ahora vayamos a dormir,hay que dejarla descansar-Burbuja solo asintió y salió del cuarto con la cabeza abajo y Bellota antes de cerrar la puerta miró a su hermana y la cerró mientras decía en un susurro-_Siento que no te tocará otro destino..esto apenas comienza _

En la casa de los Him...

Al fin todo acabó-dijo Boomer un poco más tranquilo

Te equivocas esto es el comienzo-dijo Butch mirando como su hermano lloraba con los ojos cerrados-Dejemolos solos,mañana será otro día-Boomer solo asintió y salió del cuarto preocupado y triste por no decirle la verdad a su hermano,Butch miró antes de irse a su hermano y susurro-_Espero que puedas superar lo que viene,lo que me preocupa son tus sentimientos..._y cerró la puerta_  
_

Conti...

* * *

**¿Que está pasando en realidad? ¿Que secretos ocultan ellos/ellas?¿Que tal me quedo el sueño? todas las preguntas con gusto se las responderé;Iba acer mucho más largo pero me están mandando a pagar la compu! espero y les aiga gustado y dejen REVIEWS? la canción se llama Akai Namida de Mami Kawada**


	4. El Encuentro!

**Gracias a todos por comentar**

**Las ppg/rrb no son míos (sinceramente me estoy cansando de poner esto pro lamentablemente es obligatorio)**

* * *

A la mitad de la noche como a las cuatro y media Bombón y Brick se despertaron...

En la casa de los Him...

Brick habría poco a poco los ojos cuando sintió algo recorrer por su mejilla,se llevó la mano _"Una lágrima?" _se pregunto y se sentó en la cama y miró a la ventana,se paro y abrió las ventana y se apoyó en el balcón mirando a las estrellas que se tonaban entre tristes y alegre

¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?-se preguntaba...

En la casa de los Utonio...

Bombón al igual que Brick salió a respirar un poco de aire...

¿Estoy confundida?-dijo en un susurro y se pasó las manos por sus cabellos

Ellos miraron al cielo y como por arte de magia las estrellas dibujaron unas siluetas...Brick miraba la silueta de Bombón sonriendole,Bombón miraba la silueta de Brick serio pero en su rostro podía ver ternura y comprensión...

¿Habrá sido solo un simple sueño?-se preguntaban y el las manos les cayeron las fotos,se sorprendieron y la miraron por un momento recordando todo,en su cara apareció una sonrisa y dijeron-_**Se que nos volveremos a encontrar es nuestro..destino** _,miraron de nuevo la foto y entraron a su cuarto,se acostaron recordando cada parte del sueño y se prometieron que nunca lo olvidarían y que el día que se encuentren van a saber la verdad oculta detrás de todo esto...

Afuera de la casa de Brick y Bombón se podían ver dos siluetas grandes parecían unos perros pero eran mucho más grande,solo se podía ver unos ojos rosas y rojos como la sangre antes de darse la vuelta susurraron-_No se van a encontrar y si eso pasa me voy a segurar que olviden todo lo que han recordado jamás se acordaran de su pasado o su otra vida..eso se lo juro_ y luego se voltearon y siguieron caminando,para desaparecer...

En el cuarto de Burbuja..

Zafiro se había despertado porque sintió una presencia que llevaba años que no sentía _"NO puede ser" _pensó preocupada _"Le tengo que avisar a Esmeralda" _pensó con determinación miró a Burbuja y le susurro-_Lo siento pero hay cosas que todavía no debes saber...espero y algún día me perdones _salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido y con la cabeza abajo,corrió por los pasillos para llegar al cuarto de Bellota,pero no fue necesario ya que en la mitad del camino estaba Esmeralda esperándola...

También lo sentiste-le pregunto,Zafiro asintió

Puede ser que sea ella-dijo

Es lo más probable-dijo Esmeralda seria-Rayos!-mascullo enojada

Cálmate-le dijo Zafiro-Tal vez solo sea nuestra imaginación

Eso es lo que tú quieres pensar,sabemos que no es verdad,la presencia fue muy fuerte,Ya deja a lado ese optimismo-dijo enojada

Lo..siento solo quería subirte el animo eso es todo-dijo con la cabeza abajo

Esmeralda se sintió culpable y se le acerco puso su cabeza debajo de la de Zafiro para que la alzara y la mirara y le dijo:Yo debería disculparme es que todavía no entiendo que hace aquí?

Esto es extraño-dijo,Esmeralda solo asintió

No dejes sola ni por un momento a Burbuja yo haré lo mismo con Bellota-dijo

Y Bombón?-dijo angustiada

No podemos ayudarla en nada,ella sola tendrá que ayudarse y recordar su verdadera infancia-dijo seria Esmeralda,Zafiro asintió

En la casa de los Him..en los pasillos...

Esto cada vez va de mal a peor-dijo Rex a Chip

No entiendo porque ahora no solo el collar,sino él aquí, se supone que ellos todavía no están listos-dijo Chip pensando

Al menos que...-pero Rex no supo si continuar o no

¿Al menos que?-dijo impaciente Chip

Que él y ella estén aquí porque los dos tal vez estén recordando-dijo Rex

QUÉ! Eso es imposible si ni siquiera se han visto o oído su nombre-dijo Chip negandolo

Ya a estas alturas deberías saber que nada es imposible,a ellos dos no le conviene que la princesa y el príncipe recuerden su otra vida o su pasado y sobre todo...

Su amor..-susurraron los dos

Aunque eso sea verdad que haremos?-preguntó

Solo no pierdas de vista a Boomer y haré lo mismo con Butch no podemos ayudar en más nada, Brick tendrá que arreglárselas solo-dijo con determinación

Él/Ella deberán recordar quienes son de verdad,cuál es su misión en este mundo y sobre todo..cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos-dijeron Esmeralda y Rex

Eso será un gran problemas para el consejo-respondieron Zafiro y Chip

En un lugar más apartado...

Señor nos han informado que la princesa y el príncipe están empezando a recordar-dijo un esclavo

No puede ser-dijo refunfuñando el Rey-Si eso pasa todos nuestro planes se van a arruinar

Que haces mi Rey-le pregunto el esclavo

Tengo una excelente idea-dijo el Rey y se paró de su trono, abrió las puertas,camino por largos pasillos y llegó a una selda donde tenían a Him con las manos y los pies atados

Como está mi hijo consentido-le dijo el Rey entrando

No seas hipócrita-dijo Him enojado

COMO TE ATREVES! TE VOY a..-me se detuvo,Him lo miró extrañado-Tengo algo que pedirte

Y ahora que quieres!-dijo molesto

Quiero que me ayudes a separarlos-dijo

Ja! ni loco-dijo Him

Es eso o se mueren...Ah! y se me olvidaba van hacer una presa fácil ya que no tienen poderes-dijo mirándolo

Him lo miro enojado y luego pensó en ellos "_No quiero que nada les pase" _pensó y miro a su padre con furia y mascullo dijo-Que quieres que haga-dijo resignado

Su padre lo miró victorioso y se acercó a su oído y le dijo el plan,Him quedo sorprendido _"No puede ser" _pensó mirando como su padre se retiraba _"Chicos/as por favor recuerden todos su otra vida se lo pido,sigan sus corazones no pueden confiar en nadie solamente en ustedes" "No lo quiero hacer" _pensó triste

En la casa de los Utonio...

BELLOTA LEVÁNTATE VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!-gritó Burbuja desde la cocina,ya eran las seis y media y su querida "hermana" no se levantaba y si llegaban tarde la profesora las iba a castigar,miró a su hermana mayor y parecía que estuviera en otro planeta-Que te pasa?-le preguntó amablemente

Es que...-dijo Bombón pero fue interrumpida por su hermana

YA LLEGUÉ!-gritó Bellota llegando y metiéndose un pan tostado en la boca

Al fin ya nos vamos-pregunto Burbuja agarrando su mochila,mientras Bellota la imitaba,Bombón seguí sentada en la silla con la cabeza abajo,sus hermanas la miraron extrañadas

Normalmente eres tú,la primera en salir-dijo Bellota

¿Ah?..ya nos vamos?-preguntó desconcertada,se paró agarró sus cosas y salió afuera donde las esperaban el chófer

Sus hermanas la miraron preocupadas no era normal que ella estuviera así,se miraron y no tuvieron más remedio que llegar al carro para ir a la escuela, el uniformes de ellas consistía en una falda negra a la mitad de los muslos,zapatos negros con las medias debajo de las rodillas,una camisa blanco con un lazo **(cada una con su respectivo color) **y sus respectivos peinados

En la casa de los Him...

BUTCH APRESÚRATE-gritó Boomer adentro del carro-SI LLEGAMOS TARDE EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES Y NOS CASTIGAN ES TU CULPA!-dijo enojado y miró a su hermano mayor que esta con al cabeza acostada en al ventana-Te paso algo Brick?

No solo estoy un poco...-pero un ruido lo interrumpió

YA!-gritó entrando al carro rápido y miró al chófer y le dijo-Y cuando esperas arrancar

Hey! esa no es manera de tratar a Carlos-lo regaño Boomer

No hay problema Señorito Boomer-dijo amablemente

Butch soló rodó los ojos y Boomer le sonrió a Carlos,Brick andaba en su mundo...

Brick y Bombón cerraron los ojos y pensaron **_"Que es está sensación en mi pecho"_ **mientras se llevaban una mano al pecho y lo apretaban

Las chicas...

Al llegar a la escuela,todos les abrían paso ya que eran las chicas más populares y reconocidas en la escuela

Esta es la misma rutina todos los días-dijo frustrada Bellota

No seas así Bellota-la regaño Burbuja

Es que es molesto,apesta no me gusta y nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto-dijo enojada y mirando a otro lado,Burbuja no le dijo nada más

Bombón se la paso pensando en que sabe que o..quién?

Llegaron al salón se sentaron en sus puestos,eran uno al lado de la otra Bombón en el centro,Burbuja a la izquierda y Bellota a la derecha,llegó la profesora Mitson

Hola!-saludó energéticamente

Hola Prof-saludaron todos al mismo tiempo con excepción de una chica de ojos rosas que ni se inmuto en alzar la mirada...

Por los pasillos de la escuela...

Se veían a dos chicos corriendo muy rápido y auno distraído por mientras que los uno lo jalaban de la camisa y uno de los pies...

Vamos a llegar tarde y es tu culpa-dijo Boomer enojado y tratando de que Brick no se les cayera

Mi culpa quien le dijo al chófer que se detuviera porque quería un helado-dijo enojado Butch

Mmm...chicos..-hablo por primera vez Brick

Yo! además estás celoso todo porque no ter dí-dijo Boomer sacandole la lengua

Yo no quería de tu estúpido helado-dijo Butch

Chicos.. escúchenme...-pidió Brick

Así como no! Ve a decirle ese cuento chino a tu abuela-dijo Boomer

Tenemos la misma Abuela TARADO!-le dijo Butch

CHICOS!-gritó Brick haciendo que se cayeran los dos encima de él

BRICK QUE TE PASA PORQUE NOS GRITAS!-dijo alterado Butch y levantándose

PORQUE LLEVÓ MAS DE MEDIA HORA LLAMÁNDOLOS PARA DECIRLE QUE NOS PASAMOS EL SALÓN IDIOTAS!-gritó el también desahogándose un poco

Ahh..ya-dijeron los dos avergonzados

Tarados..-mascullo y se giró para ir al salón

En el salón de las chicas...

La profesora estaba explicando la clasificación de las sílabas según su acento, más de la mitad no prestaba atención...

Profesora podemos...entrar-dijeron unas voces

Burbuja,Bellota y Bombón alzaron la mirada _**"Esas voces"**_pensaron

_P.O.V de Burbuja_

_Me encontraba haciendo en mi cuaderno un lindo dibujo de un conejito, mi mente estaba en otro lado, estos últimos días han pasado cosas muy extrañas y sobre todo aquello en el pasillo ¿Que se trataba todo eso? seguía pensando cuando..._

Profesora podemos...entrar-dijeron unas voces _ sacándome de mis pensamientos esperen esa voz yo la conozco es..es..la voz que me llamaba aquella noche no puede..ser!_

_P.O.V de Bellota_

_Estaba durmiendo como siempre, pensando en aquel sueño si ellos son nuestro enemigos entonces porque lo recuerdo? y no como alguien que quiera matar si no más bien como un gran amigo raro no? y además hay otro sentimiento oculto pero no se cual es...¿Todo es confuso? y... _

Profesora podemos...entrar-dijeron unas voces _abrí los ojos de inmediato Mi día no puede ir peor! T.T_

_P.O.V de Bombón_

_No sabía que me pasaba ese día,tenía todo confuso,por un lado quería conocerlo pero por otro me decía que no lo hiciera o algo malo iba a pasar,Uff de todas las personas a mí me tenía que pasar esto,vivir en un mundo de fantasía que solo estoy yo y mis cuentos que nunca se van hacer realidad,Ojala eso pasara pero sería pedir demasiado? Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver esos ojos rojos y ese cabello no solo en mis sueños sino en la realidad... _

Profesora podemos...entrar-dijeron unas voces _Oh! por Dios esto es un sueño o el destino está jugando conmigo? _

P.O.V General

Si claro pasen..-dijo la profesora Mitson con una sonrisa,los chicos pasaron-Ah! se mes olvido decir que hay estudiantes nuevos

Los chicos miraban a todos lados y cada uno se encontró con su contraparte, se sorprendieron y...

QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ-gritaron las chicas

LO MISMO TE PREGUNTO-gritaron Boomer y Butch

Brick y Bombón se miraban a los ojos sin pestañar era un momento mágico para los dos sus oraciones y su petición al fin había sido escuchadas...

Brick..-susurro Bombón con una mano en el pecho

Bombón...-susurro Brick imitando el gesto

¡¿QUÉ?-dijeron Boomer,Butch,Bellota y Burbuja sorprendidas/os,pero vieron como los dos iban perdiendo el equilibrio y...

BRICK,BOMBÓN-gritaron asustados _"Esto no esta pasando" _pensaron...

Conti...

* * *

**¿Que pasara ahora que los dos se encontraron?¿Cual será el plan del Rey?¿Que ocultarán los guardianes de los chicos/as?Al fin lo termine! Jeje bueno espero y les aiga gustado y dejen REVIEWS!**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! (ahora a ver cuando termino el cap de la otra historia T.T)**


	5. Por nuestro bien

**Wee desde aquí empieza mi parte favorita he estado esperando este cap con mucho mucho animó lalala, que alegría espero y le gusté a ustedes como a mí :P**

**Las ppg/rrb no son míos**

* * *

Bombón y Brick sentían como sus fuerzas se iban a agotando como su energía disminuida y sobre todo..iban recordando algo importantes para ellos..Bombón no aguanto más en su mente se pasaban imágenes de ella y su niñez,un gran castillo y un hermoso jardín y una gran mascota,ya veía todo borroso de milagro se podía mantener de pie,a Brick le pasaba lo mismo solo que él tenía un alto precio por pagarlo,cada vez que recordaba algo siempre cambiaba..se agarró del escritorio de la profesora para no caerse

No..puedo-susurro Bombón y se desmayó,Burbuja la agarró

Prof...nos vamos-gritaron las dos llevando a Bombón fuera del salón

Esta bien...pero regresan-les gritó la prof. Mitson

Esto es malo-le dijo Bellota a Burbuja

Ni te imaginas-le contestó

No..no..quiero..por..favor-pedía Bombón llorando con los ojos cerrados

Esto es obra de los del consejo de demonios-dijo Esmeralda apareciendo a lado de ellas

Como lo sabes-dijo Burbuja parando y dejando a Bombón acostada en un silla,estaban en el sótano de la escuela

Estuvimos investigando sobre los planes de los demonios y escuchamos que querían que ellos olvidaran todo lo que han recordado ya que tienen unos planes especiales para ellos-dijo Zafiro preocupada

De que se tratara?-pregunto Bellota

Grr...-se escuchó detrás de ellas

_"No puede ser.." _pensaron preocupadas y asustadas

En el salón...

Hermano estás bien?-preguntó Boomer

Sí..solo me duele la cabeza-dijo calmado y un poco desconcertado

¿Seguro?-le pregunto Butch

Sí..-dijo mirando a todos lados

Bueno..en ese caso por que no se sientan en esas sillas-dijo señalando las sillas vacías al frente de las chicas-Donde quede?..ah! ya bueno como les seguí diciendo eso se divide en aguda...

Brick se sentó y miró atrás vio un cuaderno rosa con un corazón grande en rosa que adentro decía **"Bombón" **en rojo con negro _"Que lindo nombre" _pensó contento

En el sótano...

Como han estado chicas-dijo una voz grave

Bellota,Burbuja,Zafiro y Esmeralda se giraron y vieron a alguien que nunca se quisieron recordar...

Que haces aquí...Luna-dijo Zafiro poniéndose en posición de ataque

Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo en cima-dijo Esmeralda enojada y lista para atacar

No vine a pelear con nadie-dijo Luna tranquila **(ella es igual que las cachorras solo que su respectivo color de Bombón y su collar creo que me entienden con excepción que es un leopardo) **

No te creemos-dijo Burbuja poniéndose al frente de Bombón

Tu eres unas de las cachorras del consejo de demonios-dijo Bellota

Pues ya no..Stars y yo cambiamos-dijo tranquila,Miró a Bombón y luego sonrió

Pero..QUE!-dijo sorprendida las cuatro

Sí..los collares se equivocaron de dueño-dijo girando los ojos

Eso..significa que tu eres la guardiana de Bombón-dijo Burbuja

Jo! hasta que al fin te sirve el cerebro-dijo con burla-Sí..en realidad el collar no es de esa forma..es otro dije eso solo es como una protección

No me importa no vas a tocar a nuestra hermana-dijo Bellota

En serio...-dijo desafiante y de un momento a otro estaba a lado de Bombón

_"Es rápida" _pensaron las cuatro,Esmeralda apareció detrás de ella...

Ni se te ocurra-dijo y se lanzó donde ella,Luna lo esquivo fácilmente

Esto es una perdida de tiempo-dijo suspirando frustrada,agarro a Bombón por el cuello de la camisa **(la agarró por la boca) **iba a saltar pero algo la golpeó y cayó con Bombón al piso

Rayos-murmuro y abrió un ojo y se dio de cuenta que Burbuja tenía en su mano una bola de color azul clara pero en llamas y con la cabeza abajo

Suéltala-le dijo en un susurro pero fríamente

Obligame-dijo desafiándola y sosteniendo a Bombón

Maldita..-dijo Bellota con lo mismo de Burbuja solo que su color era verde claro y vio como Esmeralda y Zafiro le salían los colmillos de su boca

_"No puedo hacer nada si está tonta no ha despertado" _pensó frustrada Luna

Ahora la vas a soltar-dijeron y su ojos se ponían oscuros y con sed de venganza...y alrededor suyo ardía en llamas energía cada una con su color

Mmmm..No-dijo tranquila

Sabes que mientras tu ama no haya despertado o en este caso recordado algo no tienes ningún poder-dijo Bellota fría

Lo sé-dijo en un suspiro arrogante

Bueno..-dijo Burbuja y puso su mano con el puño cerrado al frente-Esto se va a poner divertido..

Esto es una broma no me ha pasado nada-dijo desconcertada Luna

Burbuja sonrió con sorna abrió sus manos y detrás de Luna apareció unas columnas de hielo que la agarraron y la dejaron inmóvil,trató de zafarse pero...

Si te mueves esas puntas puntiagudas de hielo arriba tuyo no les tomará ni menos de un segundo en matarte-dijo Burbuja acercándose a ella amenazante

Ahora danos a nuestra hermana-dijo Bellota enojada y con los ojos más oscuro

Bellota contrólate-le dijo Esmeralda preocupada a que cometiera una locura

Jajaja-se empezó a reír Luna-Veo que todavía no controlan bien su poder-dijo con una sonrisa

No nos subestimes-dijeron y sus ojos se pusieron más oscuros

BELLOTA,BURBUJA CÁLMENSE-gritaron con los ojos aguados Esmeralda y Zafiro,Ellas las miraron y se sintieron culpables y se calmaron poco a poco

_"Es hora corre" _le dijo una voz que ella muy bien conocía _"Ya era hora que despertaras BAKA!" _pensó y sonrió

Bueno chicas adiós-dijo y empezó a correr para desvanecerse con Bombón

¿EH?-dijeron-QUE! BOMBÓN-gritaron

No lo puedo creer-dijo Bellota

Rayos..y ahora que le vamos hacer se la ha llevado-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Burbuja

Que como puedes decir eso..si nuestra hermana se la llevaron para no se donde-dijo Bellota histérica

Jajaja..no te preocupes además no le haría daño,vayamos al salón antes que nos regañen-dijo con una sonrisa

Tu nunca cambias verdad?-pregunto Bellota,Burbuja solo le sonrió

Chicas será mejor que se vayan, después las veremos-dijo Burbuja,ellas solo asintieron y se fueron

Las dos caminaron tranquilamente antes de llegar al salón...

Donde crees que estén?-preguntó Burbuja

Tal vez ofreciendola de sacrificio o la esté torturando-dijo sin importancia Bellota

BELLOTA-la regaño Burbuja

Jajaja...no creo que ella sea tan mala o...si?-pregunto

Bueno...-pero la interrumpieron

CHICAS-gritó al profesora-Al fin vienen..¿eh? su hermana?-preguntó

Mmm..etto..ella..-decía nerviosa Burbuja,la profesora la vio extrañada

Está en la enfermería..le dijeron que se quedará allí hasta que el dolor de cabeza se le fuera dudo que venga pronto-dijo Bellota tranquila, sentándose en su puesto,le dio una mirada desafiante a Butch y luego sacó su MP3 y empezó a escuchar música

Bueno..yo me voy a sentar-dijo Burbuja y se sentó en su puesto,sin prestarle mucha atención a Boomer pero cada vez que lo veía de reojo se sonrojaba

En un bosque...

Jajaja..eso ha sido divertido-dijo una voz aguda y muy bonita,montada encima de un árbol **(en la rama) **

Sí..-dijo sarcástica otra voz-Sí con eso quieres decir que casi ME MATAN POR TU CULPA! si fue divertido-dijo girando los ojos enojada

Vamos Luna no te pongas así-dijo con voz divertida

Y como quieres que me ponga Bombón que me esté riendo como tú?-le pregunto

Mmm..no pero hace tiempo que no nos vemos y no me gustaría pelear contigo-dijo mirando para abajo,donde estaba Luna recostada en el árbol

Uff..-suspiró Luna-Hasta cuando vas a seguir mintiendo-le preguntó mirando para arriba

Bombón se dejó de reí y se puso seria-Bueno ahora que he recuperado mi memoria casi..no lo sé

Más de la que tenías-ahora ella era la que pregunto divertida

Jajaja..sí supongo más de la que tenía-dijo pensativa

Que pasa-preguntó Luna

No..nada solo que ya me puedes llevar a la escuela tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Bombón

Puedes ir tu sola-dijo Luna-Además estás jugando con fuego Bombón y sabes lo que pasa si haces eso..-dijo preocupada

No te preocupes ya está hecho lo que quería..ya la otra parte depende del destino y..-pero la interrumpió

Y de tus decisiones-terminó Luna

Sí..eso creo-dijo mirando a la nada

Ven vayámonos-dijo apareciendo a lado de ella

Ok..-dijo y luego una luz blanca con rosa las rodeó

En la escuela...

Gracias Luna ya te puedes ir después nos vemos-dijo Bombón en un susurro y luego la abrazó, y Luna se desapareció

Bombón empezó a correr subiendo las escaleras del sótano,empezó a correr por los pasillos de la planta de abajo,pasó la cafetería y se dio de cuenta que era recreo así que paro de correr,caminó iba a doblar a la esquina cuando se encontró...

_"Brick" _pensó sorprendida y sonrojada y se dio de cuenta que estaba mirando a una chica de cabellos color chocolate oscuro y ojos amarillo claro muy bonita...

Linda no?-le dijo en un susurro en el oído

Brick se sobresaltó y le recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo,se giró y...

QUE TE PASA CASI..-pero se detuvo al ver a la persona de al frente

Te asusté?-al ver que no respondía le dijo-Lo siento no fue mi intenc...

No n-no te preocupes n-no es n-nada-dijo nervioso y un poquito sonrojado

Es linda verdad?-dijo Bombón ignorando lo que él le había dicho

Mmm..quien?-dijo desconcertado

No te hagas ella-dijo señalando a la chica de antes-Sabes es una muy buena persona..deberías de hablarle-dijo animándolo

Ah? pero yo no...-dijo pero se detuvo

Vamos no pierdes nada-dijo arrastrándolo donde ella

P-pero B-Bombón y-yo..-no dijo nada más ya que llegaron donde la chica

Hola! Mikeyla él te quiere conocer-dijo alegre y luego le enseño a Brick todo sonrojado-Bueno adiós..espero y se lleven bien-dijo corriendo al doblar a la esquina se escondió para verlos,ellos estaban hablando muy animadamente _"Ya mi sueño se hizo realidad ya te encontré...eso lo que importa verdad?" _pensó y sintió algo recorrer sus mejillas,se llevó sus manos y.._"Pero porque? si esto es lo correcto por que debería estar llorando...ya veo... no te quiero dejar..no importa que!" _pensó triste,se tapó la cara,se arescoto en la pared y se deslizó hasta tocar el piso,se abrazó a sí misma, escondió su cara entre las piernas,mientras más lágrimas le caían

Esto es por los dos..así que está bien-dijo en un susurro,miró al cielo y con hilo de voz dijo-**_Es por nuestro bien..._ **

Conti...

* * *

**_Bueno espero y le aiga gustado el cap!Dejen REVIEWS PLISS!1 y gracias por comentar y leer_**

**_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_**


	6. El Inicio de Una Amistad!

Esto es por los dos..así que está bien-dijo en un susurro,miró al cielo y con hilo de voz dijo-**_Es por nuestro bien..._ **de ahí toco el timbre,se secó las lagrimas y se paro corrió subiendo las escaleras,llegó a su salón se sentó en su puesto y puso las dos manos en la silla y agachó la cabeza _"No puedo hacer nada..tampoco le puedo decir nada eso alteraría el flujo del tiempo..además me tacharía de loca...y hasta que ninguno de los dos aclaré sus sentimientos o lo que quiere hacer es imposible..también acaba de empezar nuestra amistad..además que le voy a decir Ah! Hola Brick sabes tu eres un príncipe yo soy una princesa y nuestros mundos están en guerra y un día de estos nos entremos que matar..si claro le voy a decir eso para que después vengan y me encierren en un internado no gracias no lo necesito" _pensó un poco triste

Bombón..estás bien-dijo su hermana Burbuja preocupada

Ah?..Si claro-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Entonces por que estás llorando-le pregunto Bellota

Que?..-susurro,se tocó las mejillas y lo comprobó _"Que tonta soy" _pensó,se las seco y-No solo que me acordé de una película..eso es todo-dijo no muy segura

Pero..-iba a decir Burbuja cuando...

Hola! fea-gritó Butch saludando a Bellota

Que quieres ogro-dijo entre dientes

Nada solo joderte-dijo burlón

Jajaja Basta chicos-dijo Bombón riéndose-No quiero peleas..o sí no van a ver-dijo fría

Butch y Bellota tragaron en seco y dijeron-E-es-esta b-bien

Gracias..-dijo sonriendo

Tu hermana es bipolar-le susurro Boomer a Burbuja

Ni te imaginas..-dijo ella con una gota en la nuca

Que pasa Chicos-pregunto Brick llegando

BRICK!-gritó Bombón feliz y lo abrazó,él se sonrojo-Dime todo? como te fue? que te dijo?le pediste una cita?ya son novios?se besaron?se van a..

BOMBÓN!-gritó Brick todo sonrojado

Sí..-dijo ella soltándose

Como se..se te ocurre pensar eso-dijo nervioso y mirando para todos lados a ver si sus hermanos escucharon pero Gracias a Dios estaban entretenidos

Que cosa?-pregunto haciéndose la inocente

Lo de..-pero lo interrumpieron

Bueno chicos ya se acabó el recreo así que a sus asientos-dijo la Prof

Todos se sentaron,la profesora estaba dando la radicación,Brick estaba aprestando atención cuando un papel le cayó en la cabeza,se giró molesto pero vio a Bombón sonriendole,él lo abrió y..

_Carta:_

_Bombón:Vamos en serio dime como te fue? *con los ojos brillantes*_

_Brick: *suspiro* Para que quieres saber? _escribió y se lo lanzó,Bombón lo abrió y lo miró enojada y escribió...**(Desde aquí no voy a escribir que se lo lanzaron,etc va a ser una carta completa) **

_Bombón: COMO QUE PARA QUÈ! *enojada* pensé que eramos amigos *con los ojos aguados*_

_Brick: Ok..ok si lo somos pero por favor no te pongas a llorar *culpable*_

_Bombón:* limpiándose las lagrimas* OKI DOKI ahora si dime *con una gran sonrisa*_

_Brick: Bueno hablamos de lo normal que se habla color favorito,mascota, canción, película,etc ya sabes_

_Bombón: Ya solo eso? *confundida*_

_Brick:Si..lo siento por no tenerte una historia de amor,comedia,etc * sarcástico* _

_Bombón: Esta bien ya entendí pero no tienes que ser sarcástico conmigo eres malo! *mirando para otro lado*_

_Brick: MALO YO! quien fue la que me arrastró hacia Ella! que yo sepa no fui yo _

_Bombón: Jeje bueno fui yo..PERO ESO FUE POR QUE LA ESTABAS MIRANDO_

_Brick: Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? *confundido* _

Bombón trago en seco _"Metí la pata" _pensó...

_Bombón: Etto...por que soy una persona que le gusta ayudar a los nuevos y a lo demás...Si eso_

_Brick: Mmm..no me estás mintiendo? *astuto*_

_Bombón: Por que lo haría si apenas nos conocemos *astuta*_

_Brick: Ok..pero si vamos a ser amigos..no los mejores amigos vamos hacerlo bien *con una sonrisa*_

_Bombón: Que propones?_

_Brick: Después de la escuela te gustaría tomar algo o ir a un lugar no sé tu eliges y así podemos hablar y conocernos bien que dices?_

_Bombón: Me parece buena la idea *entusiasmada* pero no crees que Mikeyla sospechará algo?_

_Brick: De nuevo con eso que tiene que sospechar si solo es una salida de amigos recién conocidos _

_Bombón: Jajaja si tienes razón y etto..Brick *sonrojada*_

_Brick: que te paso *un poco sonrojado*_

_Bombón: será mejor que dejemos las notas ya que la profa no está mirando raro *tragando*_

_Brick: S-sí tienes razón bueno chau hasta la salida *con una gota en la nuca*_

_Bombón: Si...TE QUEDAS CON AL CARTA _

QUE?-gritó Brick parándose de su asiento

Le molesta algo Señorito Him-dijo la profa asiéndose la loca como si no hubiera visto la carta en la mano de él

No..nada-dijo entre dientes mirando para el puesto de atrás

Jijiji-se reía Bombón y vio que Brick la estaba mirando y le guiño un ojo y le sacó la lengua

Él quito la mirada y se sentó y-Puede seguir con la clase profesora-dijo entre dientes,mientras oía como Bombón se seguía riendo

Sus hermanos/as los miraban raro..

Que habrá pasado-les preguntaron Butch y Boomer a las chicas

Quien sabe-respondieron encogiéndose de hombros

Mikeyla los miraba confundida y un poco enojada...

Que pasa amiga-dijo una chica cabellos negros y ojos morados

Nada..-dijo refunfuñando y quitando la mirada

No será que estás celosa por que Bombón esta hablando con el chico nuevo como era que se llamaba Breck..Bruck..BRAKE!-gritó

No tonta..su nombre es Brick-dijo un poco sonrojada

HUYYY! te gusta-dijo su amiga

Tal vez..pero es muy guapo-dijo suspirando-Carla..-llamó

Ahora que ya me aburriste-dijo de mala gana-Solo espero que no te estés enamorando-dijo bajo

Ja! no eso jamás sabes que yo solo juego con ellos un rato y después cuando me aburro...

Te buscas otro-termino de decir Carla

Exacto-dijo con una media sonrisa

Bombón miró para atrás donde se sienta Mikeyla y _"Solo espero que está vez no juegues con nadie..ni menos con él" _pensó,después de varias horas toco el timbre de la salida...

YUUPII-gritaron todos saliendo del salón

Ya afuera del colegio...

Chicas yo me tengo que ir-dijo Bombón viendo a Brick en la entrada del colegio esperándola

Bellota lo miró con odio y Burbuja simplemente se preocupaba

No vas a ir-dijo Bellota deteniéndola

Que porque?-pregunto confundida

Por que no quiero-dijo

Bellota..por favor... suéltala-dijo Burbuja

Ok..ve pero después no quiero llantos-dijo entre dientes

Ah?-pensó confundida

No debiste hacer eso-dijo Burbuja enojada

Tiene que recapacitar de una vez-dijo Bellota

Como sea..pero lo primero debes saber que sigue siendo nuestra hermana-dijo y se fue al carro,dejando a Bellota pensativa y al rato también entro.

Te tardaste-dijo Brick fingiendo estar molesto

Lo siento Señor perfección-dijo burlona

Bueno a donde vamos Señorita sabelotodo-le devolvió la burla

No sé tu eres el hombre aquí-dijo

En ese caso que te parece el karaoke-dijo

Mmm..acertaste te doy un punto-dijo

Acaso es un juego?-preguntó

No..pero al menos significa que nos gusta el Karaoke-dijo y lo agarró de la mano y empezaron a correr

Ey! por que la prisa-dijo con las manos en las rodillas y tratando de respirar

Eres un debilucho-dijo decepcionada

No..lo que pasa es que me agarraste de sorpresa-dijo en defensa

Bueno..bueno lo que sea mira ya llegamos-dijo sonriente

Ok..entremos-dijo y ahora el le agarró la mano,Bombón lo miro _"Quiero protegerte" _pensó con determinación

Llegaron a un cuarto,que tenía un sillón grande para dos personas una mesa en el centro y un pequeño escenario con un micrófono..

Y bien?-preguntó Brick sentándose en el sillón

Que quieres decir?-dijo Bombón saltando y cayó a lado de Brick

Por donde comenzamos?-dijo

No lo sé..dime tu?-propuso

Mmm..no te pregunto color favorito por que alenguas se nota-dijo en tono divertido

Sí..además el tuyo también-dijo devolviendole la burla

Ok..esto sonara raro pero no crees que ya sabemos mucho del otro-preguntó divertido

Jajaja si eso creo...-dijo un poco pensativa _"Saber mucho del otro ¿eh?" _pensó _"No tienes ni idea.." _

Oye que te pasa?-dijo Brick preocupado y agarrándole el mentón para que lo mirara,Bombón se sonrojo y de una vez se alejó..

Jejeje nada..jaja-dijo toda nerviosa y sonrojada

Bueno quien empieza a cantar-dijo Brick con una sonrisa mirando al escenario y luego a Bombón

¡¿QUÉ!-gritó Bombón-Ay No no y NO! Empieza tu..si TÚ!-dijo moviendo las manos comicamente

Bueno en este caso ya que ninguno de los dos lo quiere hacer primero-dijo tranquilo y después Bombón vio un brillo en sus ojos-Tendremos que hacerlo a la manera más científicamente posible y esa es...

PIEDRA,PAPEL O TIJERA-gritaron los dos con una sonrisa,después de una dura batalla para quien debería cantar primero ganó lamentablemente para Bombón...Brick

Brick por favor yo no quiero-dijo ya en el escenario y mirándolo de reojo

No Señorita usted perdió así que adelante-dijo con una sonrisa simpática

No vuelvo a jugar contigo eres un tramposo-mascullo

Que dijiste-gritó desde el sillón

Nada..-murmuro-Bueno aquí voy...

_**¿A quien pregunto y me da respuestas?**_

_**¿Quien me acompaña en mi soledad?**_

_**De malos sueños quien me despierta eres tú...**_

_**...Eres tú...**_

_**¿Donde me escondo cuando hay tormenta?**_

_**¿A donde voy si no puedo más?**_

_**quien me da fuerzas a levantarme eres tú..**_

_**...Eres tú...**_

_**Estuviste aquí **_

_**Sí era un día gris,**_

_**Viniste a mí**_

_**Cuando me perdí **_

_**Se que eres tú**_

_**El haz que me da luz..**_

_**...Por eso creo en ti..sí..**_

Bombón cantaba pero a las ultimas líneas su voz fue bajando y sonaba triste y agachó al cabeza donde algunos cabellos le tapaban la cara,Brick la miró extrañado y tuvo una idea...

_**Brick: Empezaba a caer y a tí me aferré, **_

_**No sabía que hacer pero en tí me apoyé,**_

_**Me desesperé y tú me ayudaste a ver...**_

_**...¿porqué?...**_

_**Y siento que siempre has estado por mí**_

_**conozco tu corazón...**_

_**No me imaginó como es vivir aquí...**_

_**...sin tí..**_

Brick le agarró la mano a Bombón y le susurro:Vamos no puedo cantar el coro sin tí-Bombón lo miró _"Hasta cuando podré soportar todo este peso..ya casi se acerca...yo solo sé que te quiero proteger de todo..aunque muera en el intento" _pensó y luego le sonrió a Brick,él también sonrió

_**Brick y Bombón **__**: Estuviste**__** aquí **_

_**Sí era un día gris,**_

_**Viniste a mí**_

_**Cuando me perdí **_

_**Se que eres tú**_

_**El haz que me da luz**_

_**Tú me diste fuerza**_

_**Y así seguí**_

_**Me ayudó tu voz**_

_**Al hablarme así**_

_**Se que eres tú **_

_**El haz que me da luz **_

_**Brick: Por eso creo en ti-**_y le extendió la mano

**_Bombón: Por eso creo en_ ti-**y le agarró la mano con una sonrisa

Se bajaron del escenario y se sentaron en el sillón...

Bombón lo miró y luego se paró con una sonrisa,se puso al frente de él,Brick la miraba extrañado,ella se acercó a él solo dejando unos metros...

Que..haces-dijo Brick nervioso y sonrojado

Bombón lo miró y le dijo: Te prometo que te voy a ayudar a conquistar a Mikeyla tu vas a ver que en unos meses van a ser novios-dijo y se alejó,quedó de espalda _"Al fin y al cabo realmente estoy loca" _pensó,giró la cabeza,lo miró y le sonrió-Es una promesa...

Brick todavía la miraba extrañado y luego le respondió: Si tu me confirmas algo?

Que cosa-pregunto extrañada

Que esa canción que acabamos de cantar sea nuestra canción de amigos-dijo con una sonrisa

E-esta b-bien-dijo nerviosa

Ok..entonces me ayudaras siempre-dijo Brick

Claro!-dijo contenta Bombón _"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto" _pensó

Ven ya es hora de irnos-dijo Brick, Bombón asintió,luego los dos se fueron para su casa

En el cuarto de Bombón...

Uff..-suspiró tirada en la cama y con una mano en la frente cerró los ojos _"Se que somos enemigos,que mi reino y el tuyo nunca se llevaron bien pero si eso es correcto que tienes que ver tu en mi mundo y en mi cabeza?" _pensó confundida y luego recordó lo que le dijo Luna...**_"Tu tendrás que saber que es lo bueno y lo malo...me gustaría ayudarte a recordar lo que él tiene que ver pero eso es algo que tu sola deberás encontrar..tal vez que ahora se encontraron lo recordarás pero primero deberás..alejarlo de ti y que jamás ustedes establezcan algo mas de la amistad si eso pasa la historia se repetirá de nuevo...Bombón solo tu el día del juicio final sabrás que hacer..solo tú tienes la respuesta..no me importa cuál sea tu decisión te estaremos apoyando en todo momento"_**_"Esas fueron exactamente las palabras de ella pero que quiso decir con **"te estaremos apoyando y juicio final" **acaso hay alguien más que sabe quien soy de verdad?..lo que sea esto es mucho más difícil pero ya tengo algo en mente qu nunca va a cambiar y es.." _

Que te quiero proteger aunque,así se desate una guerra yo seguiré protegiéndote-dijo en un susurro,luego de un rato se durmió y en su cuarto por las paredes se reflejaban las estrellas que brillaban entre alegres y confundidas

En el cuarto de Brick..

_"Esté a sido un largo día..primero lo de Mikeyla y después la sensación que sentí cuando estaba con Bombón fue como si desde hace tiempo nos conociéramos y de alguna manera cantando con ella me sentí feliz..y seguro? hace tiempo ese sentimiento había desaparecido bueno tal vez sea locura mías..pero la promesa que ella me hizo de ser yo novio de Mikeyla porque? cuando lo dijo en su cara se reflejaba tristeza aunque ella lo trataba de ocultar?" _

AHHH-gritó frustrado y tirándose en su cama _"Todo esto es tan pero tan..raro y confuso" _-**_Pero lo que estoy seguro que desde esté día empieza una gran__ amistad..._**-susurro contento y después se durmió pensando y analizando todo lo que había pasado hoy,mientras que en su cuarto se reflejaba muy bien la Luna se veía melancólica y muy confusa...

Conti...

* * *

**Espero y este cap te haya aclarado tu duda Lia-sennenko y respecto a que porque no recuerdan nada! te lo voy a decir mas adelante :P,no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS! y Arigato por comentar y leer la historia...**

**NOS VEMOS!...**


	7. Mi destino!

**Lía-sennenko: Jajaja que bien que estés feliz,bueno lo que pretende tendrás que leer el cap!**

**dickory5: Bueno esté cap! lo vas a saber todo..todito!**

**catSeeU: Oki Doki!**

**gisselle23: Sí lo sé a mi también me da rabia!Jajaja si pero si te pones a pensar es verdad! Tendrás que leer el cap!Ultimamente pones los reviews en el primer cap y a veces me enredo =/**

**lovetierna: La canción es el ending de pokemón la película de Zoroark el maestro de las ilusiones si lo sé es raro pero lo saqué de ahí..a nadie le gustó que bueno que te taparon al boca :p..Gracias y no te preocupes por leerla es suficiente,jaja ok disculpas aceptadas :)**

**Eso era todo ahora el cap**

* * *

Me encuentro en un bosque en realidad es un hermoso bosque estoy en lo más profundo del bosque donde todo es oscuro y las estrellas ni la luna se ven,me siento débil muy débil estoy parada en el medio...Ya han pasado dos meses la amistad mía y de Brick se ha fortalecido,le ayude que se convirtiera en novio de Mikeyla después de eso nos fuimos alejando hasta el punto que casi no nos veíamos él andaba con ella y se olvido prácticamente de mí pero sé que él trataba de hablarme pero su novia no lo dejaba no le tengo odio ni nada..es más ahora me siento vacía...sola ya que Brick no está conmigo el dolor se me hace más frecuente...

Todavía recuerdo el día en que nos peleamos por ella-dijo en un susurro Bombón,se arrescoto en un árbol, abrazándose a ella misma y poniendo su cara entre sus rodillas...

_"Flashback"_

_Me encontraba en el sótano en las escaleras mirando la cancha de fútbol no quería ir al recreo ni encontrarme con nadie..ya que Brick estaba con ella no quería meterme en su relación..al menos lo que pretendía con Mikeyla se hizo realidad que era simple..que Brick se enamorara de otra..pero no podía ser cualquiera tenía que ser alguien que a Brick le llamara la atención pero nunca me imaginé que fuera ella..pero saben estoy feliz él se ve feliz y si él esta feliz yo también..hoy decidí contarle todo..ya quiero acabar con ello él me cuenta todo, me tiene confianza y yo con este secreto pero ya lo decidí,mis hermanas me contaron sobre sus mascotas aunque yo se que son su guardianes de ahí solo me han tirado indirectas..todo esto me confunde y así no podré decidirme por nada ni aclarar nada..._

_Hey! que te pasa-oí su voz detrás mío, si solo lo supieras_

_Nada aquí mirando la cancha y tu? que haces aquí?-le pregunté sin ganas a lo mejor se peleó con Mikeyla y quiere que hable con ella y se arreglen las cosas es lo mismo ella se enoja con él le dices unas palabras que lo hieren él se pone triste y va donde mí..es la misma rutina_

_Oye por que esa actitud..acaso no puedo estar con mi mejor amiga-en su voz se notaba ofendido_

_Yo no he dicho eso si no que se me hace raro que no estés con ella..acaso se pelearon?-pregunté la verdad me duele y duele mucho hablar de ella y sobre todo verlos agarrados de las manos o diciéndose esas cosas tan lindas.._

_No nos hemos peleados si no que hablé con ella y le dije que quería estar un tiempo contigo ya que no pasamos mucho...y sé que te has sentido olvidada pero no es así-dijo con la cabeza agachada..no sigas por favor acaso no miras que con tan solo esas palabras me ilusionas..eres tan ciego así que no ves que me hieres?_

_No te tenías que preocupar yo estoy bien..además ella es tu novia yo solo soy tu..amiga-dije cada vez que pienso en decirte la verdad se me hace un nudo en la garganta como pudo protegerte si ni siquiera recuerdas quien eres o quien soy yo?_

_OYE-me gritó, lo miré extrañada-No digas eso sabes que te quiero y mucho me ayudaste mucho..me distes fuerzas...se que en ti puedo confiar, eres una persona muy especial y me siento seguro a tu lado por eso te cuento todo y eres mi mejor amiga-me dijo sonriendo,lo miré un poco avergonzada_

_Gracias...me subiste el animo-le dije sonriendo_

_Me alegro..hey por que no te haces amiga de Mikeyla ustedes son las dos personas que quiero importantes en mi vida..claro están mis hermanos mmm..creo que me entiendes-dijo nervioso_

_Ya te lo dije no me hablo mucho con ella..y no creo que le caiga bien no insistas-le dije __mirándolo enojada-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar del tema_

_Pero Bombón por favor..-trató de hablar_

_Bombón nada si tanto te preocupa por que no te largas con ella y me dejas en paz..si tanto la quieres por que no estás con ella..si tanto quieres que seamos amigas por que no le dices que me hizo..por que no me dejas en paz ya! y vete con ella-le dije con los ojos aguados_

_Yo solo quiero que sean amigas además ya le pregunte y me dijo que no te hizo nada para que la odiaras tanto-me dijo enojado_

_Ahora resulta ser que yo soy la mala,la mentirosa no?-dije ofendida Sé que pensaran tienes un gran secreto que tiene que ver con él y ahora le preguntas quien es mentirosa? pero entiendan esto es diferente_

_Yo no he dicho nada de eso..y sí tienes razón mejor me voy con ella que me hace feliz,no se la pasa peleando conmigo por estupidez y es MUCHO MEJOR QUE AMIGA QUE TÚ-me gritó,no pude creer que em dijera eso después de todo lo que he echo por él-Bombón yo no..-me trató de decir pero se cayó la boca cuando lo miré_

_Que bueno que sea mejor amiga que yo-le dije sonriendo-Ya tienes en que confiar..._

_Brick me miró perplejo al parecer pensaba que le iba a dar otra respuesta y con la cabeza abajo me dijo-Si es así entonces tu y yo dejamos de ser mejores amigos.._

_Sería lo mejor-le dije,me paré,me arregle la ropa y le di la pulsera que me dio como aniversario de nuestra amistad,la pulsera en con un corazón partido con una B en rojo y abajo dice: **"Mejores amigos por siempre" **,él me miro y en sus ojos se veía tristeza..pero yo sé que es muy orgulloso y no va aceptar sus errores..agarró la pulsera y se miró la mano donde tenía la otra mitad,es igual solo que la B es rosa y abajo dice: **"Te protegeré de todo" **y me la dio yo la garre como si nada,me giré y seguí caminando después de dos metros de distancia agache la cabeza y le dije: No confundas el amor con el querer,son dos cosas muy diferentes-y luego me fui dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos ya lejos de su vista empecé a correr,doble a la esquina y me tropecé con alguien, cuando miré me di de cuenta que era Mikeyla me miró con una sonrisa satisfactoria,había escuchado todo,yo solo me paré y me fui al salón ese día se me hizo eterno..  
_

_"Fin del Flashback" _

Bombón miró al cielo,estiro la mano-No puedo ver las estrellas-dijo bajo-Después de ese día pasaron semanas sin hablarnos y por casualidad nos tocó un trabajo en grupo a los dos,fuimos a mi casa y ahí fue donde nos hablamos y nos pedimos perdón..pasaron un mes y Luna me avisó que me estaban buscando y que el tiempo se me estaba acabando que era hora que le dijera la verdad a Brick..tenía miedo pero debía que aceptar mi destino..escogí un día y...

_"Flashback"_

_Nos encontramos en este mismo bosque yo llegué primero después él..._

_Para que me citaste-me preguntó_

_Brick sabes quien eres o quien soy yo-le dije_

_Claro..tu eres mi mejor amiga y yo soy tu mejor amigo nos conocimos este año por que me preguntas estas cosas-me dijo extrañado_

_No Brick-dije negando con la cabeza,tengo miedo mucho miedo...-Tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho mucho tiempo..hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos,no venimos de este mundo-le dije y lo miré el me miraba atento y __perplejo_

_Pero que estas diciendo acaso nos conocemos desde niños y que quieres decir con otro mundo?..me estás confundiendo-me dijo histérico_

_Primero cálmate-le dije tranquila todavía no puedo creer que esté tan serena-Acaso no has tenido sueños..pesadillas o recuerdos-le pregunte y por como me miró supe que acerté_

_Si lo he tenido..son sueños muy extraños..oigo voces que me llaman y la voz de una niña que siempre está triste y solitaria,su voz se notaba desbastada siempre trata de ocultar lo que en realidad siente,mostrando a las personas cercanas a ella una sonrisa falsa pero que sabe como engañar a los demás nunca deja que los demás la vean tristes..pero hay un niño que siempre le dice que todo va a estar bien,él esta con ella en todo momento y cuando la niña esta con él se le ve muy feliz,muestra una sonrisa espectacular llena de vida y sueños..a veces oigo las voces de ellos llorando en silencio abrazados tratando de ocultar su dolor con el otro,también dicen que nadie quiere que ellos sean amigos,que tratan de separarlos y más un sueño de ellos dos que se lo llevaron por una grieta como un portal algo así para separarlos y supongo no encontrarse más-dijo Brick recordando todos sus sueños  
_

_A Bombón se le salieron las lagrimas y miraba a Brick- Quiero que recuerdes todo-dijo bajo y cayó arrodilla en el suelo-Necesito que recuerdes todo Brick..._

_De que hablas porque estás así?-decía Brcik preocupado y poniéndole las manos en los hombros_

_Esa historia es real..esos sueños son recuerdos tuyos de tu infancia de tu verdadera infancia esa niña soy yo-dijo_

_Pero como?mi infancia verdadera-decía más confundido_

_Tu y yo no somos de esté mundo ni tus hermanos ni mis hermanas,ellos se la han pasado todo este tiempo cuidándonos que ningún enemigo nos matara o nos encontraran-dijo_

_Porque nos quieren matar?de que nos cuidan?porque no nos dijeron nada-Brick tenía muchas preguntas,ahora todo concordaba_

_Nos quieren matar por que tu eres el príncipe de la Luna y yo soy la princesa de las Estrellas,tu mundo y el mío han vivido siempre en guerra,han matado a muchos de tu especie y la mía,tu pueblo se puso de acuerdo para matar a mis padres y el mío a tus padres así comenzó una guerra entre nuestros mundo, en esos tiempos tu y yo eramos amigos nuestra amistad estaba prohibida pero nunca nos importo teníamos un lugar secreto para jugar los dos un día se dieron de cuenta y nos buscaron al encontrarnos juraron que jamás nos íbamos a volver a ver que nos fuéramos despidiendo que era nuestro final,en vez de matarnos decidieron enviarnos a otro planeta,empezamos desde cero vivimos una vida prácticamente normal,nos encontramos pero no recordamos nada yo era una heroína y tu un villano peliabamos mucho,con el tiempo nos fuimos enamorando-dijo sonrojada y vio a Brick que estaba sonrojado y atónito,él quiso hablar pero ella no lo dejo y siguió-De ahí me entregue al mal para protegerlos a tí,tus hermanos en ese tiempo Bellota y Burbuja no eran mis hermanas sino mis mejores amigas nuestros nombres eran otros,cuando me entregué al mal tu te pusiste furioso,tuvimos que pelear de nuevo y con todo pudimos entre todos solucionar el problema,cuando terminó todo tu y yo nos volvimos novios,me hiciste una fiesta de cumpleaños de 18,de ahí pasamos un día entero juntos-decía con un brillo en los ojos y tristeza por recordar el pasado que tanto trato de ocultar para que nada afectara a los demás ni a él-Me llevaste a un parque de diversiones,me dijiste que me tenía una sorpresa,me llevaste y fue ahí donde...tú..-dijo pero no sabía si decirlo o no_

_Yo que-dijo Brick tratando de procesar todo lo que le ha dicho no podía creer nada_

_Uff-suspiro Bombón para agarrar un poco de fuerza para continuar-Me pediste matrimonio-dijo sonrojada y él también-Pero nunca nos imaginamos que tus hermanos y mis hermanas nos iban a separar de nuevo _

_Por que me cuentas todo esto-dijo_

_Por que tu mundo tu gente te necesita y necesita que recuerdes todo que vallas al trono-dijo_

_Nuestros hermanos/as sabían-dijo_

_Sí pero ellos tienen un castigo-dijo,Brick la miró confundida-Boomer y Burbuja recuerdan todo de todo,su amor,sus alegría todo por que fueron los primeros en traicionar a su pueblo,Butch y Bellota recuerdan partes todos menos su amor y nosotros no recordamos nada de nada por que nuestro amor es un obstáculo para los del consejo.._

_Consejo-pregunto_

_Son un grupo de personas que se encargan que nadie interactué con el otro mundo tiene uno y él mío también-dijo_

_Entonces todos mis sueños son verdaderos...pero si todo esto es verdad quienes son mis padres?-pregunto asustado y se negaba a creer que todo era verdad _

_A Bombón le recorrió un gran escalofrío llegó la parte que no quería decirle,lo miró,que pasará si le digo la verdad tengo miedo,cerró los ojos,tengo mucho miedo no quiero perderlo,no quiero alejarme de él de nuevo yo sé que después de aquí tomaremos caminos diferentes va hacer así verdad o estaremos juntos?,y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir_

_BOMBÓN DIME-dijo Brick desesperado-Necesito saberlo..._

_Nuestro padre es Lord Him Rey de la Luna de la parte más oscura y la brillante tiene un gran poder y aunque se ve frío tiene un gran corazón y nuestra madre es Miss Angelina Reina de las Estrellas una gran mujer con una esplendida belleza,también tenía un gran poder extraordinario-dijo con dulzura y tristeza_

_Pero espera..me estás diciendo que el mundo de la Luna y las Estrellas están en guerra por que me estás diciendo que ellos son mis padres si son de mundos diferentes...y porque dices nuestros?-decía aún más confundido Brick_

_Sí están en guerra pero ellos se amaban tan fuerte que no les importo nada y se escaparon hicieron una vida y tuvieron dos hijos una niña y un niño,el niño se parecía mucho a su padre osea a Him y la niña se parecía mucho a la mamá osea a Angelina-dijo con alegría y miedo_

_Y la otra pregunta se supone que son mis padres..entonces porque dices NUESTROS-dijo exaltado_

_Bombón miró al cielo y vio las estrellas que estaban con varios sentimientos encontrados y confusos,podía oír claramente como la llamaban y le decía que todo iba a estar bien,ella sonrió y dijo-Digo nuestros por que...ellos también son mis padres..me acordé en estos días antes no lo sabía_

_Brick no lo podía creer todo esto es una mentira ella me esta engañando no puede ser verdad existirá de verdad,por eso la vez pasada me pregunto si yo creía en lo irreal o la fantasía-Eso significa que tu y yo somos..hermanos-dijo no muy seguro_

_Exacto pero no al mismo tiempo-dijo_

_AH? que quieres decir?-dijo aún más confundido,miró a la Luna y se dio de cuenta que estaba igual que él de confundido y solo_

_Increíble no?-dijo mirando a Brick-Como en tu lugar la Luna puede sentir lo mismo que tu y cambia según tus emociones-dijo sonriente_

_Te pasa a ti?-dijo Brick,ella asintió-Desde cuando lo sabes..._

_Mmm..no hace mucho..y respecto a la otra pregunta dije que no porque yo solo tengo la sangre de mi madre y tu solo la de tu padre osea Him-dijo __mirándolo_

_Eso es posible-pregunto extrañado_

_En este mundo todo es posible-dijo suspirando-No me sorprendería nada ahora.._

_Tenemos poderes-pregunto_

_Mmm..supongo que sí no lo sé...lo que si se es que adentro de nosotros vive una bestia como un demonio-dijo pensativa-Además tenemos guardianes que nos protegen de todo..nuestros hermanos/as también lo tienen_

_¡QUÉ!-dijo sorprendido y recordó que algunas veces escuchaba a sus hermanos hablar con alguien pero cuando veía no había nada_

_Sí así mas o menos recuerdo..según la leyenda sabremos que es hasta haber recordado todo o habernos decidido y tenemos que controlarlo..también si mal no recuerdo hay una pequeña parte que dice que él día que sabremos que hacer ese día una de nuestras decisiones va a ser despertar a la bestia con un gran poder que no igualara nadie más-dijo con una mano en la cabeza_

_De que poder hablas-dijo confundido_

_Y yo que voy a saber-dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

_Sabes cual bestia habla-pregunto_

_No no lo sé..pero dice que es algo que oculta nuestros mundo a las personas del pueblo..ya que es algo que solo lo tienen los verdaderos herederos al trono-dijo_

_No me estas mintiendo en nada-dijo no muy seguro_

_No, todo es verdad...yo ya cumplí con decirte todo..ahora falta que tu solos recuerdos todo y lo aceptes-dijo y se paró_

_Supongamos que todo esto es verdad..-pero lo interrumpió_

_Es verdad-dijo frustrada sabía que no me iba a creer,y no le he dicho del juicio final donde nos tendremos que enfrentar y el que quede de pie será el rey o reina de los mundos y el otro debe morir así termina la leyenda_

_Bueno..tendríamos que pelear no?..supongo por todo esté enredo de la guerra-dijo y en su voz se notaba triste _

_Sí..has como si nunca tu y yo fuimos amigos,olvida todos los recuerdos buenos que pasamos y solo recuerda los trágicos-dijo con una sonrisa falsa_

_COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO ACASO PARA TI TODO ES FÁCIL-dijo gritando_

_No..no lo es..pero tienes que tener en cuenta que un pueblo entero te necesita-dijo_

_No puedes ser egoísta una sola vez,no pienses en los demás piensa en ti..o en mí-dijo sonrojado y melancólico_

_No..no puedo y aunque quisiera no puedo de todas maneras,no sabes por lo que he pasado Brick..nada de esto es fácil..además de ser la princesa yo soy...-pero se cayó la boca_

_Eres que..-dijo_

_Nada-dijo mirando al cielo-Solo te queda creer o no...-dijo y luego se alejó_

_Pues..NO TE CREO NADA..NO LO CREO-gritó_

_Bombón paro,giró la cabeza y le susurro-Eso me lo imagine-le dio una sonrisa falsa pero sin que ella se diera cuenta una lagrima solitaria se les resbalo por la mejilla,Brick quedo muy sorprendido y triste,todo era muy confuso para él no sabía que hacer la vida que se suponía que tenía era prácticamente una mentira,Bombón lo miró y le dijo-No todo en tu vida ha sido mentira..todo lo que viviste fue cierto absolutamente todo..solo que el destino te guardaba un pequeño pero oscuro secreto-dijo y le guiño el ojo y se fue dejándolo solo..._

_Todavía no lo creo..tampoco no sé como tienes tanta fuerza para aceptar todo y ocultarlo-dijo Brick mirando al cielo y luego a las estrellas que ya no tienen ese brillo de antes y luego él se fue confundido..._

_"Fin del Flashback" _

Y ahora veme aquí sentada en un árbol mirando al cielo..esperando el final de todo..en realidad me gusto mucho vivir está vida fue tan lindo los recuerdos que tengo nunca los voy a olvidar pero ya es hora que mi destino se cumpla..-dijo parándose

No lo hagas-dijo Luna detrás de ella

Fuiste una gran compañera..a pesar que no eres mi guardiana..sino la de Brick-dijo sonriendole

Luna la miró sorprendida y luego le pregunto-Si lo sabías por que no dijiste nada

No quería..simple como el agua-dijo

N-no quiero..-trató de decir

Shhh...-le dijo Bombón detrás de ella y luego puso su mano en el cuello de ella y una luz salió dejando a Luna inconsciente-Gracias por todo...

Bombón puso su mano en el corazón y dijo-Soy la Princesa del las Estrellas..he recordado todo,ahora vengo a aceptar mi destino tal como está escrito y así terminar con está guerra..-y una luz brillante y grande apareció ante ella,tal como una gigante estrella

Te hemos estado esperando..princesa-dijo una voz proveniente de la luz

Lo sé..pero antes necesito un favor-dijo Bombón

Lo que sea por usted-dijo la luz

Llévame al centro de los dos mundos..donde está el equilibrio-dijo con firmeza

Sabe que si va allá no podrá salir ese mundo es donde avenga toda la oscuridad y es muy inestable..acaso usted se va...-dijo la luz sorprendida

Me voy a convertir en una cadena para así la paz y la armonía esté entre los dos mundos y con todo mi poder..lo voy hacer realidad-dijo segura de sí misma

Sabe Princesa que si hace eso va a morir-dijo la luz un tanto preocupada

Sí..lo sé muy bien..no te estoy pidiendo permiso es una orden-dijo

Como usted ordene Princesa..pero antes debe revelar su verdadero poder así los guardianes que cuidan la puerta la van a reconocer-dijo la luz

Bombón cerró los ojos y una luz la rodeó,les aparecieron unas botas hasta debajo de la rodilla de color rosa con negro y en el centro con blanco el dibujo de una estrella,una falda a la mitad de los muslos blanco con rosa y un cinturón negro,un suéter de mangas cortas de color negro y manchas rosadas, que una manga se le caía dejando ver su hombro derecho donde tenía una marca de nacimiento de un corazón rodeado de puras cadenas con púas,en las manos le salieron dos pulseras plateadas,su peinado cambió y ahora tenía dos coletas arriba que eran amarradas por unas cintas de los tres colores y abajo el cabello suelto con mechas rosas y negras,y en la frente una corona dorada y en el centro un rubí,les salieron unas alas blancas que sus plumas la rodeaban,su collar cambió a la forma de una gran estrella que a los lados tenía cadenas afiladas en forma de alas...

Eres tan bella como tu madre..-dijo la luz

Gracias..hora de irnos-y emprendió vuelo..en el cielo daba vueltas y tocaba las nubes,todas las estrellas resplandecían a toda la ciudad con su brillo,Bombón se paró en medio de la Luna se volteó y miró a toda la ciudad _"En realidad pasé muy bien con todos..mis compañeros..mis amigos,las peleas con todos ellos,lloramos,reímos,pero a pesar de todo siempre terminábamos hablándonos o disculpándonos,voy a llevar todos estos recuerdos conmigo.."_miró por donde queda su casa y vio que estaban afuera en el patio sus hermanas y los hermanos de Brick sonrió con dulzura_ "Gracias por todo me cuidaron muy bien..ahora su trabajo a terminado son libres sigan sus sentimientos ya no seré jamás una carga para ustedes..lo siento por todo lo que le hecho pasar" _y luego miró por una calle oscura y pudo ver a Brick paseando sin rumbo fijo _"No pude cambiar mi destino pero al menos podré cambiar el tuyo...lo siento por hacerte pasar por toda está confusión" _vio por ultima vez la ciudad para recordarla y luego emprendió vuelo de nuevo dejando varias plumas caer...

En la casa de las chicas...

CHICAS...!-gritaba alguien desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Luna correr...

Que te pasa Luna-dijeron la chicas **(los chicos habían entrado a la casa por algo de beber o en esté caso sintieron que algo andaba mal) **

Se ha ido..se fue..no la pude detener..se fue-decía con la cabeza agachada y llorando

Quien se fue?..de que hablas?-preguntaban angustiadas y preocupadas

Ella se fue...se va a convertir en la cadena..se fue BOMBÓN!-gritó con agonía y tristeza

Bellota y Burbuja se quedaron perplejas mirando a Luna..no lo podían creer

No..-negaban las dos _"Esto no esta pasando ella no puede" _pensaron y salieron corriendo sin rumbo fijo llorando

En las calles...

Brick caminaba con la cabeza abajo y distraído ya llevaba horas así...trataba de recordar algo de lo que le había dicho Bombón pero no se le venía nada a la mente...ningún recuerdo de nada y lo que más le sorprendía era que ellos dos son hermanos o casi lo que sea...seguía caminando cuando una pluma blanca brillante le cayó en los pies..miro al cielo y le cayeron más haciendo un pequeño remolino alrededor de él,luego sopló una brisa fría y triste y se llevo las plumas de nuevo al cielo...

_**Bombón..**_-susurro Brick

_**Cuando ruego al cielo hace que la fantasía detenga el tiempo...**_

Por el cielo...

Bombón seguía volando..cuando de pronto se abrió un agujero..ella paró

Es la entrada al centro del los mundo-dijo la luz

Ok..solo me asusté-dijo y luego entró

_**¿Será que algún día al escucharás? **_

**_Mi voz vacía llena de nudos _**

**_Es como miles de mundos se conectaran manteniéndose alejados _**

**_El equilibrio de todo se desintegra cada vez que suspiro_**

**_Seguramente estoy recordando el tiempo que hemos compartidos_**

El camino al portal era muy largo,lleno de colores e imágenes de todos los recuerdos de Bombón y sus amigos,hermanas,toda su vida pasada la veía ante sus ojos y sobre todo los recuerdos de ella y Brick

Uff-suspiró y el portal se estremeció,ella se asusto y miro a luz que le dijo...

Este portal es un poco inestable..es de acuerdo a sus emociones...-y luego miró a Bombón,ella solo quito la mirada

**_Hay un loto carmesí en mi pecho_**

**_Que me causa dolor como un paragrama desconocido que está en cielo y la tierra_**

**_Y me repitió su _****_palabras con cuidado: "Llega con tus cálidas manos y trata de tocar el pasado y el futuro"_**

**_Con mis pensamientos suspendidos en llamas,ahora solo quiero..."Creer"_ **

El tiempo pasaba y Bombón solo quería acabar de una vez por todas con esto no quería ver como su pueblo y el de Brick se mataban sin cesar..sí eso eran los sueños que últimamente tenía todo lleno del color carmesí de la sangre niños y niñas llorando por sus padres,padres viendo como sus hijos/as morían en el intento de mantener el honor de su pueblos..no ella definitivamente no quería eso..quería creer que había una posibilidad para acabar con eso...

**_Aunque me encuentro acumulando melancolía_**

**_Un añorado "día normal" comenzo_**

**_¿Acaso los latidos de mi corazón puede decidir lo que es posible?_**

**_Siento que no hay ninguna mentira en lo que un día me prometiste_**

Cada vez que se adentraba más a ese portal angosto algo en su interior le decía que debía haber otra manera,para acabar con todo que no fuera arriesgar su vida,ella lo ignoraba ya no podía echar para atrás...y recordó que cuando era pequeña Brick le había prometido siempre estar juntos...

Vas a morir igual que tu madre-le dijo la luz

Lo..sé-dijo Bombón con una sonrisa y recordó un sueño donde la mamá había muerto así por el bien de los dos mundos,se entrego a cambio que los dos mundos se llevaran bien esa tregua duraría hasta que la legítima princesa despertará y se encarga ella de hacer lo mismo o tuviera una decisión..._"Mi mamá también arriesgo el amor que tenía hacia Him para que la paz permaneciera y ahora me toca a mí.." _pensó

**_En el loto carmesí de mi pecho se introduce una voz de la chica siendo un "epigrama" _**

**_Aparto mi mirada del cielo,siento como el miedo me corta_**

**_Una pequeña sombra se me presenta ante la vida_**

**_Las cosas que intento proteger se empiezan a disolver...¡Que _****_irónico!_**_  
_

Ya a lo lejos Bombón veía una luz y a la vez oscuridad _"Ya estamos llegando" _pensó y un miedo la invadió _"No ahora..no puedo hacer nada todo debe terminar así...para que todos sean felices" _pensó y el portal se empezó a estremecer de nuevo,haciendo que Bombón perdiera el equilibrio del vuelo y estuviera a punto de caer por un agujero negro...

PRINCESA!-gritó la luz preocupada

Bombón tenía los ojos cerrados _"Tengo miedo...no sé que hacer..sé que es lo mejor..pero también es lo mejor para mí?" _pensaba,mientras las sombras la rodeaban arruñandola..ella sentía como el tiempo pasaba tan lento...

**_Mientras caigo en pedazos,el tiempo se detiene como una tormenta de _****_nieve_**

**_El loto carmesí en mi pecho cruje como las líneas de un tangrama de forma irregular_**

**_De repente quiero mirar atrás y hacer preguntas tontas_**

**_Mis ojos miran hacia ti,espero que logres escuchar mi voz_**

**_Para que sepas el significado por el cual tú y yo nos hemos reunido _**

**_Unirme a ti..._**

**_"Bombón"_** escuchaba claramente la voz de Brick..abrió los ojos _"Está decidido lo tengo que hacer...ya no más dudas.." _pensó,miró al agujero negro sonrió,estiro los brazos y sus alas se elevaron,juntos sus manos y de está salió una luz resplandeciente las sombras al ver eso se espumaron...

Estas bien-pregunto la luz

Si no te preocupes-dijo-Ven vamos ya casi llegamos..-dijo segura y el portal volvió a ser como antes cuando llegaron,Bombón se puso adelante y la luz se desvaneció habían dos guardias cuidando una gigante puerta con sus hachas no le permitieron entrar pero al ver el collar y la marca de nacimiento la dejaron pasar...

Uff-respiró hondo Bombón agarró las dos cerraduras _"Desde aquí todo cambiará..no estoy triste al contrario estoy feliz daré mi vida por los seres que quiero y por dos grandes pueblos" _pensó sonriendo,mientras varias lagrimas se les resbalaban por sus mejillas,empapando su vista,abrió las puertas y entro a paso lento

** _"Mi destino se ha cumplido"_**-dijo en un susurro..mientras veía como las puertas se cerraban..

Conti...

* * *

**¿Se quedaran todos con los brazos cruzados o van a ir a buscarla?¿Que pasará ahora que Brick sabe toda la verdad?¿Podrá aclarar sus pensamientos y lo que siente por Bombón o va a dejar todo como esta?¿Que pasara con Bombón? todas sus preguntas será respondidas en el próximo cap! dejen REVIEWS PLISS! y gracias a todos..la canción es Sociometry de Kotoko**

**SAYONARA...(el cap más largo que he echo bueno si no entendieron algo me lo hacen saber ok?) **


	8. Hoy soy fuerte y mañana?

**catSeeU: Aquí está :3,sobre eso se suponía que solo faltaban dos o tres cap pero e tenido más ideas para continuarlo así que no sabría si decirte si sí o no!**

**Anonyms: Gracias y haré todo lo posible**

**dickory5: Oh! Mi Dios hice que alguien odiara a Brick pero ya me dijiste tu razones y te apoyo y lo intentare **

**Lia-sennenko: Gracias y aquí esta, ok aquí sabras..**

* * *

Bombón miraba con los ojos aguados como la puerta se cerraba camino a paso lento por las escaleras llegó al final donde una pared grande como dos metros de largo y cuatro de ancho se encontraba al frente _"Lo demás queda en manos del destino" _pensó,miró la pared _"Esto lo hago por amor verdad?...a veces me preguntó que sería de mi vida si no hubiese sido la princesa tuviera una vida normal?mis amigos para siempre?no alejarme de nadie?..pero si eso pasara nunca hubiera conocido a..Brick.." _pensó,luego en ese oscuro cuarto una luz se presentó Bombón lo miró extrañada y la luz se convirtió en un figura bella,cabello largo que le llegaba debajo de la cintura y los ojos..rosas?

¿Mamá?-susurro sorprendida Bombón y con los ojos aguados,la figura le asintió-MAMÁ!-gritó y la abrazo

Mi linda princesa-dijo y luego la miró y le dijo-Si sigues dudando no vas a poder seguir...

Pero tengo..miedo-contestó en sollozos

Lo sé mi niña pero debes ser fuerte-dijo y desapareció,todo volvió a ser oscuridad

Bombón miró de nuevo a la pared,respiró hondo y dijo-Vengo a entregarme,convertirme en la cadena legendaria tal y como lo hizo mi madre Miss Angelina soy la legitima Princesa de las Estrellas,que con mi poder pueda acabar con el dolor y la agonía de los dos mundos que mi sacrificio no sea en vano por favor te pido que aceptes mi PODER!-gritó,cerró los ojos,se viró quedando espalda a la pared,detrás de la pared y por todos lados salieron unas cadenas que ataron a Bombón de los pies y las manos,mientras algunas estaban enrolladas en su pierna y en los brazos,la elevaron dejándola dos metros arriba del suelo...

¡TSK!-hizo cuando sintió que las cadenas le salían púas y se le enterraban a la piel,abrió los ojos y los tenía rosa puro-Es hora..-dijo bajo,sus alas se elevaron y comenzó a concentrar todo su poder,las cadenas empezaron a brillar...

En el mundo de la Luna y las Estrellas...

Wouu...-decía un pequeño niño viendo como del cielo caían como copas de nieve unas pequeñas luces blancas brillantes con un color rosa...

La historia se vuelve ha repetir-decía una anciana a su nietos y viendo el cielo

El padre de Him salió y al ver lo que pasaba...

JAJAJA-se empezó a reír-Esa tonta niña se ha sacrificado..jaja-decía con burla-Es hora de hacerle una visita a mi nieta...

Bombón..-dijo bajo Him con tristeza _"No tenía que hacer..hija mía.." _pensó luego miró a la tierra _"Espero que hagan algo chicos todavía queda tiempo de salvarla" _pensaba preocupado por lo que su padre había dicho

En la tierra..en el cuarto de Bombón..

Se encontraban todos los chicos y chicas con excepción de Brick...

¿Qué haremos?-preguntaba angustiada Burbuja

Ella ya se ha sacrificado-dijo Boomer viendo como caía la luz en forma de copas de nieve de color rosa

Todavía queda tiempo podemos hacer algo..por favor ayúdenos-pedía Bellota con los ojos aguados

Butch la miró atónito ya que Bellota no es la chica que llora por lo que sea ni muestra sus sentimientos al frente de los demás _"Como es su hermana se ve que está preocupada pero que podemos hacer" _pensó

Ustedes saben muy bien que solo le servimos a nuestro rey osea Brick aunque quisiéramos ayudarlas no podemos..al menos que él nos de la orden-dijo Butch

Butch tiene razón al menos que él esté de acuerdo no podemos hacer nada-dijo Boomer triste al ver que no podía ayudar a Burbuja ni sus hermanas

Y después de todo por que Bombón fue al centro de los dos mundos-dijeron a la vez

Las chicas agacharon al cabeza y dijeron-Para convertirse en la cadena legendaria y antes que pregunten que es? es una cadena que te quita todos los poderes que tengas ya cuando hayas echo el contrato con ella dicen que es imposible que la persona que lo hizo salga viva de ahí

Pero porque iría ella allí?-dijo Boomer

La cadena te condese un deseo con tal como ya dije que les de tus poderes y tu alma-dijo Bellota

Para qué quiere una cadena tu alma?-preguntó Butch

Ya que la cadena no tiene un cuerpo..pero si tiene vida y mente propia debe necesitar un cuerpo por si acaso llegan invasores o un enemigo a salvar o matar a la que le está proporcionando el poder-dijo Burbuja

Butch y Boomer quedaron boquiabiertos mirando al cielo y susurraron-Porqué lo hizo?

Para restablecer la paz de nuevo-dijo Luna apareciendo junto con Zafiro,Esmeralda

Y así los dos mundos no estén en guerra según tengo entendido eso eran los sueños de ella-dijo Rex junto con Chip

Debió ser horrible-dijo Burbuja

Pero..nunca mostró nada-dijo Bellota

Se llamaba crear una apariencia que los demás vean lo que quieren ver mientras por dentro tu sufres en silencio-dijo Boomer

Debimos prestarle más atención,cuidarla más y decirle toda la verdad-decían tristes y apunto de llorar

Hey!-les gritaron los chicos,ellas lo miraron-Como iban a saber que ella sabía toda la verdad.. piensen que todo es como la otra vida que tuvimos acuérdense que ella le gusta hacer todo por su cuenta es igual de Brick

Saben para ser chicos saben como animar a uno-les respondieron con una sonrisa,ellos se sonrojaron **(Ok..aclaró ellos recordaron todo..hasta su amor y todo pero no quieren hablar de ello) **

Cuanto mas o menos le queda a Bombón de vida?-preguntaron los chicos

Mínimo un par de semanas después de eso..Adiós..!-dijeron con la cabeza abajo y de repente...

¡BANG!-se escuchó como si de platos y vasos se rompieran a la vez,todos miraron a la puerta que se abrió por el viento y vieron a..

BRICK-gritaron sorprendidos,él tenía la cabeza abajo y sus cabellos le tapaban la cara y las manos es forma de puño

No..puede ser..-decía y unas lagrimas se les resbalaron...-NO!-gritó y empezó a correr

BRICK!-gritaron su hermanos cuando lo iban a perseguir Zafiro se puso adelante de la puerta-QUÍTATE!

Cálmense es mejor dejarlo solo-dijo Bellota

QUE QUIERES DECIR ES NUESTRO HERMANO-gritaron preocupados

Eso lo sabemos muy bien...-dijeron Esmeralda y Luna

Pero él tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza..antes de irse Bombón el contó toda la verdad a él y creo que eso lo dejo muy confundido denle espacio y tempo-dijo Burbuja

Le contó que también son hermanos?-preguntaron,ellas asintieron _"La debe de estar pasando muy mal" _pensaron

En el cuarto de Brick...

Después de haber escuchado la conversación de sus hermanos y sus amigas se encerró en su cuarto y se tiro a la cama...

No puedo creer en algo que no veo ni me acuerdo-decía para sí mismo miró la mesita de noche que tenía y ahí se encontraba su MP3 lo agarró se puso los audífonos y empezó a cantar..

**_Todavía no puedo olvidarte _**  
**_Todavía no puedo creer todo _**  
**_Aún no puedo enviarte lejos así _**

**_Voy a reescribirlo de nuevo  
nuestra historia no terminará  
Por ahora enterraré el hecho de que  
la realidad se está filtrando en mi piel  
Lo reescribí una vez más,  
El comienzo del inicio  
en que tú y yo sonreímos felizmente  
En caso de que me dejaras entonces  
me encontraría en una pequeña habitación sin salida_**

_"Flashback"_

_BRICK!-me gritó Bombón-Mira..me queda bien?-me pregunto yo la mirés pues ese día le había prometido acompañarla a compras osea de shopping y yo tendría que llevar las bolsas por suerte mía no es tan obsesiva a eso_

_Brick?-me llamó,la mire y tenía tristeza en sus ojos,me sentí culpable ya que como la había ignorado se sintió mal-No me queda bien no?-dijo_

_No te queda perfecto en serio te luce muy bien es más combina con tus ojos-le dije sonriendo y no era mentira ese vestido estrapless rosa con brillantina plateada que caía como cascada hasta abajo y esos tacones plateados con negro en serio ve ve __fantástica de tanto mirarla ella se sonrojo y yo igual..._

_Gracias..-me dijo y se vio de nuevo en el espejo empezando a dar vueltas sobre sí misma,la contemple un rato y esa sonrisa cautivadora y esos ojos me hipnotizaron..ese día la pasamos solo los dos juntos y nadie más.._

_"Fin del Flashback" _

**_Te beso como si nada estuviera mal  
No puedo alejarme de tu dulce presencia  
No hay tal cosa como un fin para nosotros!_**

**_De Nuevo es así~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_No puedo olvidarte~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_Estoy escribiendo la historia que_**  
**_nunca acabará en mi corazón_**

**_Me Aferraré a Ti~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_No te dejaré ir~ (Ficción en la Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_Incluso hoy aún estoy en ese cuento en que tú y yo.._**  
**_No hemos terminado en la Ficción..._**

_"Flashback" _

_Adivina Brick?-me pregunto mirando a la nada estábamos en el techo de la escuela contemplando todo a nuestro alrededor _

_Dime?-le contesté_

_Ella me miro con una gran sonrisa y me dijo-Escribí una historia y se la entregué a el profesor Danilso de teatro para ver que tal y ADIVINA!-me dijo gritando y alegre como me gusta verla así_

_Van a hacer tu obra al público-le dijo sonriendo de medio lado_

_Como lo sabias?-me dijo extrañada_

_Pues..por que soy un genio-le dijo con grandeza en mi voz_

_Eso quisieras..ya te lo habían dicho-dijo entre dientes_

_Mmm..tal vez pero yo sabía que te iban aceptar-le dije sonriendo pero ella seguía un poco brava ya que le arruine la sorpresa-Vamos Bombón no te pongas así..-pero ella solo quito la mirada y se me ocurrió una idea..  
_

_JAJAJA..BASTA BRICK JAJAJA-decía riéndose y tratando de mantenerse __molesta_

_Me perdonas?-le pregunte_

_N-No-dijo-Ok JAJAJA SÍ JAJAJA-dijo riéndose,yo deje de hacerle cosquillas,ella me miro y yo la mire los dos nos sonreímos y seguimos viendo el cielo azul los dos..._

_"Fin del Flashback" _

_**En este momento sólo hay historias felices aquí  
Las muy felices historias de nosotros dos  
(diferente a la realidad)  
está escrito aquí, poco a poco se va llenando**_

**_Corro hacia Ti y Te abrazo_**  
**_Nunca podré dejarte ir de mis brazos, no podré~_**  
**_No hay tal cosa como un fin para nosotros!_**

**_De Nuevo es así~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_No puedo olvidarte~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_Estoy escribiendo la historia que_**  
**_nunca acabará en mi corazón_**

**_Me Aferraré a Ti~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_No te dejaré ir~ (Ficción en la Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_Incluso hoy aún estoy en ese cuento en que tú y yo.._**  
**_No hemos terminado en la Ficción~_**

**_Voy a decir esto de nuevo, Una vez más_**  
**_En este momento estás a mí lado, lo creo así_**  
**_(pero es ficción)_**

_"Flashback"_

_Ese día estábamos de campamento y yo y Bombón nos habíamos perdido..._

_TODO ES TU CULPA-me gritó ella enojada_

_MI CULPA QUIEN FUE LA QUE SE ALEJO POR UN TIGRE-dijo yo también enojado_

_Pues...yo pero eso era por que..AHHHH-gritó y saltó a un árbol y trepó lo más alto posible_

_Pero que?-dije desconcertado y cuando miré había un sapo en el árbol-JAJAJA..-me empece a reír-LE TIENES MIEDO A UN SAPO JAJAJA_

_CÁLLATE__ ELLOS SON MALOS-me gritó y por un movimiento en falso se rompió la rama-AHHH-dijo y se agarró de una sola mano la otra estaba muy lejos para alcanzarla_

_NO TE SUELTES-le grite_

_POR QUE ME HABÍA DE SOLTAR BRICK!-me gritó_

_OK..PUES SUÉLTATE YO TE AGARRÓ-le dije_

_NOO..TAS LOCO-me gritó-AHHH-dijo cuando sintió que la rama se estaba partiendo_

_CONFÍA EN MÍ POR FAVOR-le pedí,ella me miro y suspiro_

_BUENO AQUÍ VOY-dijo y se soltó-AHHH_

_Eres una chillona ya te tengo-le dije y l tenía entre mis brazos su piel tan suave y cálida_

_Ella abrió un ojo y lo comprobó sonrió y me abrazó-Gracias..y ya me puedes soltar-me dijo sonrojada _

_Ok..-dije y la solté ella se cayó en el suelo.._

_Auch..-dijo sobándose,me miró_

_Que? tu dijiste que te soltara-le dije divertido_

_Te Maté..-me dijo y me empezó a corretear,corrimos varias horas hasta que llegamos al campamento donde todos nos esperaban nos la pasamos muy bien juntos..._

_"Fin del Flashback" _

**_Soy un escritor que perdió su propósito  
¿Cómo se supone que voy a escribir  
el final de esta novela?  
Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo  
Sigo escribiendo esas dos palabras  
colocando la cálida pluma  
en el viejo papel manchado de lágrimas  
Esta historia no puede ser feliz o triste_**

**_Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo una historia feliz_**  
**_pero todo es sólo un deseo todavía_**

**_Estoy Feliz~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_Estamos Juntos~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_Ahora es el Comienzo~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_No Tiene Fin~ (Ficción en la Ficción)_**  
**_En La Ficción. Ohh~_**

Después de terminar de cantar Brick abrió los ojos y estaba llorando...

_"Está historia todavía no termina apenas comienza podemos cambiarlo y lo haré no me importa donde estés te buscaré...todavía no se ha escrito el final tu y yo podemos escribirlos juntos.." _pensó Brick

Es ahora mi turno de protegerte..Bombón-dijo en un susurro,se secó las lagrimas,salió de su cuarto y se paró en el medio de la calle,juntos sus manos _"Sí soy el príncipe de la Luna significa que puedo abrir un portal no?" _pensó cerró los ojos y una luz blanco con rojo brillaba en su mano cuando...

A donde crees que vas sin nosotros/as-dijeron los chicos/as e incluyendo a las mascotas o guardianes

Luna se le acercó se inclinó y le dijo-Es un placer conocerlo Amo Brick soy su guardiana Luna y estoy aquí para ayudarlo en lo que pueda...

Pues párate-le dijo,la miró-Solo necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a Bombón..

Todos se sorprendieron...

Pero Brick sabes que su peueblo y el neustro..-trataron de decir los chicos

No es una opción es una orden-le dijo con voz autoritaria

Gracias...-las chicas susurraron

Pero todavía recuerden que somos enemigos-dijo Brick,ellas asintieron

Todos empezaron a concentrar su energía así abriendo un portal...

El portal es inestable no sé a que dimensión o mundo nos pueda dejar-dijeron los chicos

No me importa-dijo seguro Brick

Listo?-preguntaron las chicas

Mas que listo-contestó entrando al portal seguido de los otros _"Todavía no creo en nada..no estoy seguro que sea verdad..pero lo que sí se con seguridad es que necesito verte de nuevo y estar a tu lado..si te encuentro está vez no te dejaré escapar..y juntos vamos a cambiar está guerra y crear la paz y armonía sin sacrificar a nadie" _pensó

Bombón..te encontraré..lo juro-dijo en un susurro y con una lagrima resbalandole por la mejilla

Conti..

* * *

**Como me quedo?les pregunto ya que no me siento bien y pase un día horrible y me siento fatal así que no se como está..espero y haya sido de sus agrado y dejen ¿REVIEWS? **

**SAYONARA...(tal ves la otra historia me demoré un poquito más no sé) **


	9. No pude hacer nada para Detenerlo

**Bueno me demoré solo un poco no la gran cosa XD y aquí stoy de nuevo...*suspiro* alegría de unos y la desgracia de otros...dejando a lado eso aqui está el cap! y graxias x sus reviews**

**N/A: Las ppg/rrb no son mías **

* * *

Después de cruzar el portal llegaron a un mundo un tanto paralelo al de la Tierra,ya habían pasado varios días y los chicos junto con Bellota y Burbuja ya habían pasado por varias dimensiones y ni rastro de donde rayos podía estar Bombón metida…

Estoy cansada-dijo en suspiro agotador Burbuja

Tenemos que seguir si queremos encontrarla-dijo Boomer

Lo sé pero me duelen los pies-dijo y se froto los tobillos ya habían caminado ¿cuatro horas? Y no habían encontrado otro portal

Además hace hambre-se quejo Bellota sobándose el estomago

Brick paró de repente, los chicos lo imitaron…

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Butch

¿Ah?...nada-dijo y siguieron caminando, sin notar que tres sujetos los estaban siguiendo

_"¿Por qué? Siento como si algo malo le va a pasar a alguien"_ pensó miro al cielo y ya se estaba haciendo de noche _"Hoy las estrellas no están"_ pensó trato de mirar más a fondo el cielo como para descifrar lo que lo que realmente le quería decir y vio una pequeña estrella que apenas se veía y alumbraba su palpitar era muy débil ya casi se desvanecía

Bombón…-susurró preocupado

¡OIGAN USTEDES!-gritaron varias voces, los cinco chicos se viraron un poco sorprendidos…

En El cuarto oscuro…

¡Tsk!-se escuchaba por todo el cuarto

Jajaja-reía alguien diabólicamente-No te resistas más querida Bombón-la miró de arriba abajo realmente la chica era fuerte ya habían intentado tres veces de meterle el micro-chip que hará que despierta a la bestia que reside adentro de ella, pero ella no se dejaba habían intentado de todo amarraron cables eléctricos a las cadenas que ella le proporcionaban poder y nada, agarraron muestra de su sangre e hicieron que el ADN le metieron un pequeño chip pero al inyectarle la aguja el mismo cuerpo lo rechazó, ya Bombón no tenía fuerzas se le notaba en sus ojos y tenían miedo que si seguían experimentando como sacarle esa Bestia ella podría morir, sus ojos ya se notaban más oscuros de lo normal, sus brazos estaban mucho más caídos, pero a pesar de todo eso la chica todavía le brindaba una gran cantidad de poder a la cadena pero _¿Cómo?_ Se preguntaban si ella de milagro podía mover un dedo…

Eso debe ser el poder oculto de la Bestia-dijo el Rey, miró a Bombón con sorna y un poco sorprendido-Veo querida nieta que no perdiste el tiempo

No…se…de que hablas-dijo entrecortadamente "_Rayos cada vez se me hace difícil hablar"_ pensó frustrada

Déjate de hacerte la tonta-mascullo -Como hiciste para controlar el poder del Demonio que vive en tu interior

Yo no he hecho nada-dijo entre dientes y luego escupió sangre _"¿Es todo lo que tienes? Solo escuchó un bufido molesto…Por favor solo necesito más tiempo sé que ellos vendrán… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-era la primera vez que la Bestia le hablaba siempre era gruñidos, bufidos pero nunca le habló-Se que lo harán-contestó un poco ¿insegura?-la Bestia soltó un bufido que pareció una carcajada-Ni siquiera estás segura…Vamos dime Bombón como vas a salvar a tu pueblo, a parar con la guerra, cuidar e proteger a las personas que amas y sobretodo ¿Cómo podrás cambiar el futuro de esa persona que tanto amas y fue por él que te entregaste?"_ Bombón abrió los ojos en par de par esa pregunta la había sorprendido mucho, cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de no llorar pues la respuesta de la bestia la había lastimado mucho, cerró los puños…

AHHH-gritó al sentir las malditas cargas eléctricas que cada vez se hacían mucho más fuertes y le habría heridas más de la que tenía y mucho más profundas que las anteriores y el dolor punzante de la aguja con una sustancia viscosa y negra que le inyectaron no sabía que era y era mejor que no lo supiera, se supone que la cadena que ahora mismo le proporcionaba poder la protegería pero ¿Por qué no está haciendo nada? ¿Acaso ellos le hicieron algo para que no los atacara? Sí debió ser eso ya ellos tenían todo planeado, alzó la mirada y ahí está "**_Su abuelo"_ **mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona, ¿Ya estaba todo perdido?

DIME! Como lo hiciste-dijo ya enojado el Rey llevaban días tratando de despertar a esa tal Bestia para que ellos la pudieran controlar a su antojo y que ella le sirviera a ellos y por así decirlos dirían que ella traiciono a su pueblo pero la muy desgraciada se resistía y era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaron "_No debí subestimarla"_ pensó exaltado

La sangre de Bombón ya caía como gotas de lluvia alrededor de ella, las cadenas que la ataban se le enterraban más a la piel, el charco de sangre es mucho más rojizo de lo normal tenía colores azules con amarrillos, sus ojos de un fuicha oscuro ya ahora lo tenían negro y solo un punto solo de rosa puro, miró abajo de ella y vio el charco que había formado su songre y en el charco se reflejaba la bestia,podía sentir como le hacía como un cosquilleo en su estomago la Bestia que habita en ella ¿Acaso ya iba a despertar? No podía hacerlo ella todavía no lo podía controlar, si "eso" despertaba antes de que ella controlara ese inmenso poder podría causar un grave caos los diferentes mundos se podrían poner en peligro ¡No! Ella definitivamente no quería eso ¿Pero que podría hacer? Se entregó de nuevo haciendo todo por si sola sin la ayuda de los demás siempre por su cuenta sin saber que así solo ponía en riesgo a sus seres querido, todavía seguía pensando en la pregunta que le hizo la Bestia _"¿Cómo ella podría cambiar eso?...la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea yo solo quiero…yo quiero… ¿Qué es lo que quiero?"-_ Argg…-escuchó el rugido de la Bestia como si algo lo estuviera pertubando"-_Hey! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupada"_ todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el dolor en su vientre, un dolor que nunca en su vida había experimentado, un dolor tan fuerte que cualquiera que lo tuviera ya se habría matado…

¿Qué has…hecho?-pregunto con lo poco de fuerza que le queda, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar, sentía como si su piel se estuviera quemando

Lo que te inyectamos tiene acido-cítrico junto con otras sustancias peligrosas y extremadamente prohibidas para experimentar con una persona "Humana" y sobretodo el micro-chip-dijo sonriente

Bombón al oír eso abrió los ojos _"No no el micro-chip no…"_ pensó asustada si eso era verdad dentro de poco ya no demora en hacer efecto todas esas sustancias químicas en su cuerpo haciendo que ellos por medio del micro-chip la controlaran a su antojo y que ella quede invulnerable ante eso y sin poder hacer nada eso significa que _"¡VAN A TENER CONTROL DE LA BESTIA!"_ pensó exaltada "_Quítame esto…duele…me quema…arráncame esto-escuchaba claramente como la bestia la llamaba no ella no podía ir…eso sería como entrar en la oscuridad de nuevo- Ayúdame…-pedía sintió como se revolcaba del dolor causado por la inyección"…_

¡SEÑOR!-le gritó alguien al Rey-Mire a ver lo que tenemos

El Rey de inmediato fue donde su sirviente, miró donde él le indicaba que era la computadora donde estaba los signos vitales de Bombón, como iban las descargas eléctricas que le estaban dando el nivel que ya estaba al 40% y su daño era mucho más fuerte con eso podrían probar hasta cual limite su cuerpo aguanta el dolor, le habían enterrado más púas de las que tenían para hacer el dolor un tanto atormentador y aún así seguía con vida y moviendo ¡Wao…Esa Chica es Genial!, las lecturas de cómo iba siendo efecto la inyección, podían ver el cuerpo adentro de Bombón gracias a unas cámaras especiales para eso, sonrió que la inyección ya estaba al 90% completada 95% por ciento ¿será el fin de Bombón?...97%..., el sirviente se acercó al Rey y le dijo…

-Si quiera que tenga poder absoluto tanto en su cuerpo como su mente dígales cosas malas de aquellos que ellos que ella ama con toda su fuerza-el rey lo miró con una gran sonrisa

Todavía piensas que vendrán…Vamos Bombón no seas tonta ellos no te quieren solo te utilizaron para sus propósitos sabían que teniéndote cerca nadie les iba a ser daño acéptalo solo fue un juguete para ellos solo un premio para proteger su pellejo y nada más-se burlaba y jugaba con la mente de Bombón

_"No lo oigas"_ se decía mentalmente y negaba con la cabeza

No crees que si realmente te quisieran ya no habrían venido aquí desde hace días desde que te desapareciste no crees que te vieran buscado de inmediato ya estuvieran aquí para protegerte-Bombón abrió los ojos, el Rey solo sonrió ante ese acto-Pequeña solo nos tienes a nosotros que realmente nos preocupamos por tu bienestar-su tono cambió a uno más tranquilizador-Si cooperas te vengarás de ellos, por no decirte la verdad de quien eras, hacerte sufrir todo este dolor que ahora estás sintiendo, nada de esto hubiera pasado si ellos te vieran dicho la verdad, y él la persona que amabas tanto y que darías tu vida sin pensar él te…

¡CALLA!-le gritó Bombón y luego tuvo que respirar varias veces para tranquilizarte "_Solo te está provocando…adelantando el proyecto"_ se decía-Por favor no lo digas…

Lo siento mi niña pero es la pura verdad él que ¿hizo? Se enamoró de otra chica, cuando le dijiste la verdad no te creyó, y hasta ahora no recuerdo que te haya dicho que te Ama acéptalo Bombón lo perdiste el ya no siente lo mismo que tú sientes por él eso fue en tu otra vida una vida que no vendrá nunca más, sus sentimientos cambiaron el NO-TE-A-MA…

MENTIRAA!-gritó de nuevo y esta vez una ráfaga de viento la envolvió, junto con una luz muy potente

100%...proyecto asegurado-susurro El rey contento

Bombón cerró los ojos _"Ellos vendrán…estoy segura…yo creó en ellos"_ pensó-AHHH- gritó se empezó a mover fuertemente haciéndose mucho más daño, le salía cada vez más fuerte-¡QUITENMELO! ¡QUITENMELO!-gritaba con agonía y desesperación-Duele…duele…por favor-suplicaba mientras que sus lagrimas ya no eran clara sino que lloraba sangre-ARGGG-se escuchó por todo el cuarto

JAJAJAJA-se empezó a reír el Rey-Al fin...-susurro- AL FIN CONOCEREMOS A LA LEGENDERIA BESTIA JAJA-se reía como maniático

_"No…no…no puedes aún no"_ pensaba _"Lo siento-decía agotado la Bestia en su interior"_ , ya respiraba agitadamente, la misma luz de hace unos minutos la envolvió-ARRGG-se escuchó el rugido más fuerte que a todos los del cuarto se tuvieron que tapar los oídos, Bombón se movía intranquilamente nunca pensó que al liberar a la Bestia tuviera semejante precio y dolor "_En total el rey tiene toda la razón ya que sirve estar aquí y entregarme…no sirve de nada…. Sería mucho mejor si dejo de luchar… oh! Qué ironía siento como la oscuridad me llama es muy tentadora la oferta creo que la aceptara… ya qué si ellos no vendrán es mejor esto ¿no?"_ entré más seguía pensando cosas negativas más se le opacaban los ojos, agarró las cadenas fuertemente ya no quería gritar aunque el dolor es como si la estuviera quemando viva, hubo un momento en que la luz llenó toda la habitación que por un momento dejo a los demás ciegos….

**_"Brick"-_**fue lo único que pudo decir y pensar antes de ser totalmente entregada a la oscuridad, el dolor, el sufrimiento y sobretodo la desesperación de buscar una salida para su dolor…pasaron varios minutos…

GUARGG-se escuchó un rugido más que enfado se escuchaba como un lamento si estuviera sufriendo, en cambio el Rey al poder ver bien cuando la luz desapareció una gran sonrisa socarrona y arrogante se junto en su rostro acompañaba de la maldad…

En otro lugar…

Los cinco chicos estaban cansados esos sujetos aunque odiaran admitirlos eran realmente fuertes…llevaban ya ¿dos horas? Y solo le pudieron hacer un par de rasguños y eso que ni siquiera habían usado sus poderes solo su fuerza física

¡Tsk!-dijo Brick al sentir como si le estuvieran oprimiendo el pecho _"¿Eh?...que habrá sido eso"_ pensó desconcertado

CUIDADO-le gritó Butch y de la nada sacó su espada que tenía que era plateada con toques verdes que alrededor tenía energía verde oscura protegió a Brick de que unos de los sujetos lo descuartizaran

Pon más atención-lo regaño Bellota y se puso detrás de él

¿Ah?...Sí claro…lo siento-dejo sin pensar "_Me siento extraño muy extraño_" pensó

¿Burbuja? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Boomer

Los cuatro se voltearon y la vieron con la cabeza agachada, sus ojos oscuros, su energía se elevaba más a cada segundo, un remolino helado que le salía como si de agujas se tratara alrededor de él, los sujetos la miraban con temor y miedo, ella sonrió divertida, llevó su mano izquierda arriba de su cabeza con el puño cerrado…

Jajaja-se empezó a reír uno-Crees que te tenemos miedo pues…estas bien equivocada

Sí-le siguieron la corriente los otros dos

Bueno eso ya lo veremos-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, abrió el puño y del remolino que la cubría salieron tres columnas de hielo en forma de espada que se dirigían a los corazones de los sujetos…

BURBUJA BASTA-le gritó Bellota y solo a un centímetro de sus corazones las columnas se detuvieron, los sujetos tenían los ojos de par en par no podían ya casi respirar

Solo me estaba divirtiendo-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, los sujetos trataron de escapar pero Burbuja con un movimiento de manos hizo que se le congelaran los pies y así cayeron al piso de cara, se fue acercando poco a poco a ellos de su mano apareció una espada de hielo y…

Dije que Basta-le agarró la mano Bellota y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los sujetos escaparon, Burbuja volvió a la normalidad, de repente sus collares empezaron a brillar con una luz que trasmitía tristeza, sufrimiento y con un deje de esperanza pero muy poco…

Brick miró al cielo donde antes estaba la estrella pero ya no había nada, las copas de nieve de color rosa con blanco que antes caía que era la pista de que Bombón seguía con vida ya no caían ahora era de otro color eran negras como la oscuridad con un rosa muy fuerte que apenas se veía, el cielo se volvió oscuro más oscuro de lo normal, el aire se podía notar que nada bueno iba a pasar…Brick sintió como algo en su interior se revolvía, como si quisiera salir, no pude dejar de pensar que una gran pelea se aproximaba, miraron sus collares aún seguían brillando con esa luz tenue y casi sin vida, de repente se abrió un pequeño portal que arrastró a los cinco chicos adentro…ya adentro esperaron que sus ojos se acostumbraran ya que estaba muy oscuro, apareció una luz y estaba enfocando a algo entraron un poco más y se dieron cuenta que…

No puede ser…-susurraran, mientras de la sombra salía un animal grande con las patas largas muy finas de color blanco llegando más o menos al plateado, sus orejas largas con toques negros y en vez de tener una sola cola tenía cuatro que se movían de un lado para otro, las colmillos grandes, la nariz negra, tenía la forma de un zorro y los ojos ¿rosas?

_"¿Este era lo que había sentido antes?"_ pensó Brick mirando fijamente el animal, y el zorro lo miraba fijamente a él y el podía ver que en sus ojos estaba lleno de rencor, odio, mucho resentimiento y aparte con dolor se notaba que había sufrido mucho, Brick sentía una sensación no muy agradable en su pecho que lo inquietaba solo con la mirada del animal…

* * *

**Creo noc q ya había perdido el interes pro la inspiracion me vino XD espero y el cap haya sido de su agrado ¿reviews? Aclaro ya han sufrido mucho así que no voy a ser tan mala :D **

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
